Grand Theft Auto 2: Pokemon
by WitChan
Summary: The world just got crazy again as Ash goes back on a wild spree to help his friends and random people, also trying to stop Team Rocket once in for all despite risking his life. Same content as the first story, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: So yeah, this is the beginning of Grand Theft Auto 2: Pokemon. There will be new weapons, characters, antagonists, places, lesbian couples, variety of missions, and many more! Also, I'll display the same content like before and I'll kill common characters off. Not a lot of them, but plenty. Some by Ash and some by others. Oh, and I promised to focus two more characters through the story. One of them will appear around the 10s missions while the other one will appear around the 20s and forward.

~ Some time in the future ~ (Mission Ninety-Nine)

"Kill them, Ash! They've held us as hostages for weeks and they tried to kill us!" someone said as two angry women fired their shots at her, Ash, Ash's friends, and her friends.

"I-I can't," Ash said, avoiding the shots.

"They're bad guys, Ash! They've been lying to you and they were using you like a puppet!" one of Ash's friends said.

"I know, man, but I can't kill them! Let them live so all of us can forget about this!" Ash said.

"Just because they're your favorite doesn't mean you should forgive them!" another person said.

"Now they're using M249s! Cover in good spots!" another friend of Ash said, then the good guys take cover.

"If they bullied your mother to the extreme while trying to kill her, would you forgive them, Ash!?" a victim of the targets' said.

"Listen to her, Ash! Hell, if that happened and if I was you, I'd kill those bitches!" a female said, also a victim.

"Damn..." Ash cursed.

Some time later, Ash went on his knees near the dead targets, dripping tears out of his eyes. "What have I done...?" Ash said. After a few minutes of arguing with all of his friends, Ash glared at his special ones, scolding, "I hate you bitches! I don't wanna see you all again!" Then, he glared at his friend from the same region they were born in. "I wish I could've walk away and let those thugs kill you for beating them at poker that day!"

~ In the present ~

"I can't fucking believe Team Rocket is alive... again!" Ash said, running west while his girls and pets followed him.

Ash, a man who had gone through hell over crazy things in the past such as killing off evil organizations, going through obstacles over random events, helping people solve their problems, and other stuff, and it all started after his mom, Delia, kicked him out of her house for being lazy. Even a nice vacation in San Francisco didn't change that, since Team Rocket is still alive.

The girls behind him were former members of evil organizations, one of his pets, Pikachu, was a childhood friend of his, and Persian, his other pet, was his father's, Giovanni. Ash and the girls usually do their thing to each other, enjoying it every second. Some people, including Ash's friends, considered Ash as a chick magnet, arguably the best of all time. Not a few of his female friends find him attractive, though, including Leaf and Cynthia, his closest friends.

The girls always wear the same clothes like most cartoon and anime characters from television shows, but Ash doesn't. Right now, he's wearing a casual blue shirt with no words, shorts that almost cover his knees, sandals, a cheap looking gold watch on his right arm, and an arm pad on his left arm. Also, no hat. It's warm in the city too, which is good.

Anyway, Ash spotted a funny looking guy running away with a purse. The bad guy is wearing a different Team Rocket uniform with a sinister "R" logo on his shirt. "I found him!" Ash said, pointing at the bad guy.

He hurried to the bad guy, tackling him on the ground as the purse bounced off the bad guy's hand. Turning the bad guy around, Ash lifted him off the ground, grabbing his neck as the girls and the pets went towards them.

"Who are you working for!?" Ash asked.

"Madame Boss," the bad guy replied, suddenly sweating in fear.

"Goddamnit!" Ash cursed, then he snapped the bad guy's neck, killing him as Ash recovered the purse off the ground. "Looks like that fucking bitch is still alive! Shit!"

"That mean you gotta get back to work. Such a shame," Shelly said. She's a former member of Team Aqua.

"Yeah, it's a shame," Ash strongly agreed, heading back to the woman with his girls and pets. "Had I planted more bullets on her before chasing dad that day, this wouldn't happened!"

"Why's a Rocket in San Francisco? Isn't Kanto their place like you told us before?" Aliana, a former member of Team Flare, said.

"I don't fucking know. Hey, wait a minute. If one's here, then that means... Oh no... They're everywhere around the world!" Ash said, and he's correct.

"Your grandmother must have worked her ass off trying to get rid of you, huh?" Celosia, another member of Team Flare, asked.

"Yeah, she did. Ugh... Now I gotta start the fuck over," Ash said.

"You won't die from starting over, Ash. We know you're a strong guy, and a sexy one," Concordia, a former member of Team Plasma, said.

"Thanks, but still. My first wild adventure started when my mom forced me to find a new home and a job. Things went okay, until the part where Mary and Karen told me, Fennel, and Bianca to save Morty and Eusine inside a police station. That's where things went crazy as shit and it stopped after I killed Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake. Now it's back," Ash said.

"At least you changed things such as saving people and helping others, sexy," Athena, another former member of Team Plasma, said, and the other girls nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I did, but imagine if I my mom didn't kick me out that day... The world would end early and that's bad!"

"And Shelly and I would probably get killed if not for you," Courtney said. She's a former member of Team Magma.

"Us ex-flare girls too," Mable said.

"You should thank your mom for kicking you out, Ash," Bryony, an ex-flare, said, touching Ash's shoulder with her arm.

"I can do that, but it'd be better waiting until I take care of things," Ash said.

"My purse!" the woman said, rushing towards Ash and co. Then, she snatched the purse off Ash, giving Ash a tight hug as they blushed.

"Goddamn, miss! You're hugging me tight!" Ash said.

"Sorry!" the woman said, breaking up her hug. "I just want to say thank you for bring back my purse! Here's a reward!"

Getting closer to Ash, the woman touched his lips with hers, blushing again as she grabbed his ass, squeezing it as she went under Ash's pants to squeeze his balls a little. After a few seconds, she stopped.

"That's all I got for you," the woman said.

"I'll take it," Ash said, smiling.

"Good. Take care!" the woman said, then she skipped again.

"I can do better than that," Bryony said, being a little jealous.

"I know you can, baby. Let's head home, shall we?" Ash said.

* * *

At night, Ash dialed Ariana's number to tell her that Team Rocket's still alive. After Ariana pressed the talk button on her cellphone, she said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Ariana," Ash said.

"Ash, darling! It's so good to talk to you again! How's it been, man?"

"Kinda good," Ash replied.

"That's nice," Ariana said.

"But I have bad news," Ash said.

"What's the bad news, Ash?" Ariana asked.

"Team Rocket's back," Ash replied.

"WHAT!?" Ariana yelled, distracting Iris, her younger girlfriend from Unova, from reading a newspaper article about a ceremony awards involving television shows.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Iris asked.

"Fucking Team Rocket's back, Iris," Ariana replied.

"Son of a bitch!" Iris cursed.

"Who's running Team Rocket, Ash?"

"Madame Boss."

"Damn. I thought that crazy old bitch was dead," Ariana said.

"Who, love?" Iris asked.

"Madame Boss, sadly," Ariana replied.

"Wow," Iris said.

"Wow, indeed. Where the fuck is she, Ash?"

"Anywhere around the globe, I don't know. I just killed a Rocket goon in San Francisco after he mugged some woman's purse," Ash replied.

"That doesn't sound good at all. I hope they don't ruin Dawn and Mars' vacation time," Ariana said. Mars is Ariana's daughter and Dawn is her daughter-in-law.

"I hope not too, Ariana. Well, that's all I want to say. You and Iris be careful out there," Ash said.

"We won't die, Ash, I promise," Ariana said, then she hung up as Ash dialed Delia's number.

After a few seconds, Delia asked, "What the fuck do you want, Ash?"

"Madame Boss is alive," Ash replied.

"ALIVE!? We thought you killed the bitch!" Delia said.

"Who's alive, sexy?" Jane asked, pressing her body on Delia's from behind. Jane (Hunter J) is Delia's girlfriend.

"Fucking Madame Boss," Delia replied.

"I see," Jane said.

"You better kill that bitch, Ash. She deserves to die!" Delia said.

"I will, mom, I promise," Ash said, then he hung up.

Meanwhile in hell, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake continues to torment their hated targets, The King, Foxxy, and Clara, while Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cryus, Ghethis, and Lysandere watched. It's been a few weeks since this happened.

Then, Satan showed up, separating the group with his powers. "Okay, that's enough. It's time for you guys to do something new."

"Like what?" Glacia asked, narrowing her eyes at Satan as she folded her arms.

"Killing the guy that killed you all," Satan said.

"You mean Ash? Sounds great!" Phoebe said.

"It's great and all, but why are we working with those racist assholes? We hate them and so as everybody!" Drake said.

"Just trying to make you guys get along, that's all," Satan said.

"Who the fuck wants to get along with them!? Nobody, that's who!" Phoebe said.

"If you and your friends fail to get along with them, the six of you will disappear into eternity!" Satan threatened.

"Whatever. Just teleport us to him so we can get this shit over with," Phoebe said.

"No, Phoebe. I'll let you all walk all over the world to find him," Satan said.

"What!? How fucking dare you!" Glacia said. Then, she sighed. "Fine then. Have it your way."

"Only Ash can see you all and no one else. If someone comes up to Ash and wonder what's going on, he, she, or they will see you all. Got it? Good," Satan said. Then, he vanished the hated groups to earth.

"Hey, why couldn't you make us go back to earth and kill Ash? He ruined our devious plans," Giovanni asked, but Satan ignored his question as Satan vanished to his big room. "What an asshole."

~ Mission One: Team Rocket's at it again ~ (Boss: Jessie and Cassidy)

The next day, Ash, Jessie, and Cassidy are walking around San Francisco, saying hi and hello to people walking past them while enjoying the scenery and the warm weather.

"Let's go to the park, shall we?" Ash suggested.

"Good idea, Ash," Jessie said.

"Sounds like a great idea, Ash," Cassidy said.

"Then let's get there," Ash said.

At the park, Ash and the girls saw a couple of Rocket thugs harassing innocent kids and their parents with pipes and machetes. "Who the fuck do they think they are for messing with those innocent people. C'mon, girls. Let's teach them a lesson," Ash said. As Ash, Jessie, and Cassidy came up to the baddies, Ash said, "Hey! Leave them alone!"

"And what you and your slutty friends are going to do about it? You can't touch us, that's for sure!" one Rocket grunt said.

"Oh, yes we can. Watch!" Ash said, then he grabbed a baseball bat off a kid's hand.

"Ha! A baseball bat!? What a joke!" another Rocket grunt said, laughing with his comrades.

"That's not all of it!" Ash said. Then, he struck the Rocket grunt's head, the one that called him a joke. The bad guy collapsed and died; his comrades looked shocked.

"Y-You killed him... You bastard!" the grunt that spoke to Ash first said.

"KILL THEM!" a Rocket grunt said.

Ash quickly reacted by striking another Rocket grunt's head as the innocent people moved back, killing him as well. He then struck one bad guy's head twice as Jessie and Cassidy used the dead grunts' weapons to attack the other grunts, killing him instantly as Ash quick swung the baseball bat at an extremely pissed off grunt.

After killing the rest of the grunts, Ash handed the baseball bat back to the one he took it from, saying, "Here ya go, kid."

"You can have it, man. Thanks for saving us," the kid said.

"No problem," Ash said.

"You three stay here until the police arrives, so we all can explain what happened," a woman said, holding her child.

"Okay," Ash said.

Minutes passed as Ash, Jessie, and Cassidy returned to their home, seeing a note on the door. Ripping the note off the door, Ash said, "Dear, Ash, Jessie, and Cassidy, we're out shopping. We'll be back in a few hours. Love, Bryony." "So they're out, huh? Okay. We can wait until they come back here with food or whatever. I need to wash this freaking bloody bat, by the way."

After Ash's words, he and the girls went inside.

Total kills: 5

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Baseball Bat

Total Money: 0

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hours later, at night, Ash is watching television with his pets, enjoying the show depicting lesbians. His girls were in their rooms asleep.

"God, I love this show," Ash said, seeing a scene with two naked lesbians making out. Then his cellphone rang. "Now what?"

He answered it and said, "Who the fuck is this?"

"It's me, Ash," Mars said.

"Mars, my friend. How are you and Dawn doing?"

"We're doing fine, Ash, thanks for asking," Mars replied.

"That's good. By the way, I have bad news," Ash said.

"I know, Ash. Our grandmother is still alive, which fucking sucks," Mars said.

"So Ariana told you, huh? Anyway, if you and Dawn get into trouble with anyone associated with Team Rocket, call me," Ash said.

"We can take care of ourselves, Ash," Mars said.

"We're friends, Mars. We look out for each other," Ash said.

"I know, Ash, but let us handle things on our own," Mars said.

"Alright. Love you, and Dawn," Ash said.

"Love you too, Ash," Mars said. Then, she hung up.

In the morning, Ash, Domino, an ex-Rocket, and Aldith, an ex-Plasma, are out for a walk, enjoying the cool weather. Then, they heard shouting near them, turning around to see someone trash-talking tennis players. He was holding a tennis racket.

"Let's see what the fuck's going on, shall we?" Ash said.

~ Mission 2: Tennis match ~ (Boss: Domino and Aldith)

"So what's going on?" Ash asked, he and the girls went closer to the calm tennis players.

Pointing at the arrogant tennis player, one person replied, "That fat motherfucking cocksucker thinks he's better than anyone around the world because he fucking beat all of us in a tennis match."

"Huh," Ash said.

"After he beat me, he told me to take my clothes off and I said no. Then, he threatened to kill my husband and children like some fucking big shot," a woman said.

"Wow, man. What an asshole," Ash said.

"Tell me about it. Someone needs to teach that idiot a lesson," a man with sunglasses said.

"I'll teach him a lesson," Ash said.

"Here ya go," another woman said, giving Ash her tennis racket. Then, Ash went towards the man.

"Go, Ash!" Domino and Aldith said together.

"Hey, fat ass!" Ash said, shutting the man up.

"You talking to me?" the fat man asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," Ash replied. "Let's say we have a tennis match."

"Okay, then. If I beat you, then the authorities should deport to back to Japan," the fat man said.

"Now you're just asking to get embarrassed," Ash said.

"I forgot to mention that the fat ass is racist. After I lost to him, he made nasty remarks, including one where I should go back to Africa with the rest of my race," a black man said.

"Damn, man. He's fucked in the head, that's for sure," Ash said.

"You all are, and that's a fact!" the fat man said.

"You got a tennis ball you didn't swallow fatty?" Ash asked.

"Of course I do," the fat man said, pulling a tennis ball out of his pocket to get started.

* * *

After losing three rounds in a row, the fat man collapsed, sweating as the crowd, Aldith, and Domino cheered for Ash. The police even cheered for Ash after someone told them about the fat man's nasty attitude towards others.

"I'm not... done yet...!" the fat man said, slowly getting up.

"So you're asking for more, huh? Okay," Ash said.

* * *

Three rounds later, the fat man collapsed again with more sweat dripping out of his body. "My heart... I can't take it anymore..."

"Awww... I thought you were the shit. Looks like you're wrong after all," Ash taunted.

"I can still beat you, jap... I'm too talented..." the fat man said. Then seconds later, he died of a heart attack and the crowd cheered over the fat man's death, getting excited. As for the policemen, they left as if nothing happened.

"Well done, Ash," Aldith said, putting her arm on Ash's shoulder.

"You taught that idiot a lesson, Ash," Domino said.

"Yeah, I did," Ash said, nodding his head as the crowd went towards the fat man, tearing his clothes and body apart while taking his money and other personal items.

"Goddamn, guys," Aldith said.

"I suggest we get out of here," Domino said.

"Good idea," Aldith said.

"Then let's go," Ash said, dropping the tennis racket on the ground as he and his girls left. "Now I feel horny. You girls wanna have a threesome with me near a safe alley?"

"Yes," the girls said together.

~ Mission Three: Horde of gang members ~ (Boss: Domino and Aldith)

Finally making it to an alley with Ash, the girls pressed their bodies on Ash's, smiling at one another as Ash grabbed both of their nice asses.

"Glad no one else is here in this nice looking alley," Ash said.

"Hey, man," a Mexican Mafia member said, distracting Ash and the girls from doing their things as his fellow members showed up. "What the fuck do you and your friends think you're doing our turf?"

"We didn't know it was your turf. Sorry about that," Ash said.

"Where are do you think you idiots are going?" the same member said, stopping the trio, as he and his friends pulled out handguns and machetes. "Ya gotta deal with us since ya pissed us off."

"Okay, then. You got yourselves a death wish," Ash said, and the gang members laughed at Ash, much like the Team Rocket members from yesterday when Ash was holding a baseball bat to stop them.

"Look at you!" You look weak as shit!" another gang member said, laughing his ass off.

"I'm not weak, asshole! Watch this!" Ash said. Then, he snatched the machete off one member's hand, using it to decapitate his head, thus killing him as the other gang members gasped.

"Why, you idiot!" the one spoke to him fist said. Ash killed him too, after slicing his forehead with the machete.

"HELP!" one of the surviving gang members said as the others began shooting at Ash and the girls.

The girls hid in trash cans as Ash lost 15% of his health, Ash rushed up to the gang as he used the machete to kill one of them, grabbing the gang member's gun to shoot the remaining baddies. Then, more showed up, including one with a car.

"Great..." Ash said.

Ash went towards the gang members, killing them left and right while losing more of his health. One came up close, but Ash took care of him with the machete, slashing his stomach twice. Then, he shot one cold-blooded as another hid in his car.

"Holy fuck, that guy's crazy!" the remaining member said. He used his keys to start his car, getting Ash's attention. Then, he drove off as Ash shot at him through the window, hitting him on the back twice.

"Fuck, he got away! Fucking cunt!" Ash said as his girls rushed to him.

"Crazy shit going on today, huh?" Domino said.

"Not as crazy as the shit I've been through before," Ash said.

"We better leave before the cops or anyone else come. They'll probably think we murdered these bums for nothing," Aldith said.

"Great plan, Aldith," Ash said.

"First, let's steal their money, then get the hell out of here," Domino suggested.

The trio took the gang members' money before leaving.

Total kills: 17

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun

Total Money: $167.00

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Ash and his girls returned home, his other girls gasped, looking at Ash's wounds and the blood around his clothes and face. "I'm fine, guys. Just need some rest."

"What the hell happened, Ash?" Bryony asked.

"I fought with a couple of Mexican Mafia goons and one escaped," Ash replied.

"Huh. Well, at least you didn't die, which matters," Bryony said.

"I'm not sure if other members will come after me, but we'll see," Ash said.

A day later, Ash's cellphone rang, waking him up as he groaned. "Ugh..." Ash said. Then, he went under his pocket, grabbing his cellphone to put it closer to his ear as he clicked on the talk button. "What...?"

"Hello, Ash," Diantha said. Diantha's one of Ash's friend, also a fuck buddy.

"Diantha...? What do you want...?"

"I want you to meet me and Korrina in the Hollywood Walk of Fame, that's all. You don't have to meet us if you want," Diantha replied. Korrina is Diantha's girlfriend, and both are Kalos natives.

"No, I'll meet up with you two. See ya in a few hours," Ash said. Then, he hung up as he got off his bed. After a few minutes, he went towards his girls in the kitchen. "I'm going to Hollywood. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, Ash. Look out for yourself," Mable said, reading a newspaper about the dead members of the Mexican Mafia lying on the street.

~ Mission Four: Beat down ~ (Boss: Diantha and Korrina)

Finally making it to the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Ash saw Diantha and Korrina looking at a Walk of Fame star. "Yo, guys!" Ash said, coming towards Korrina and Diantha before they looked at him.

"It's about time you got here, Ash. Look down," Diantha said.

Looking down, Ash said, "So they added you, huh? Awesome."

"Awesome indeed," Diantha said.

"It's more than awesome, guys. It's the best thing ever! My Diantha's included in the Walk of Hame! Oh, we feel so special!" Korrina said.

"Of course we're special, darling," Diantha said, touching Korrina's shoulder with her arm.

"It's nice to see you being on here and all, but there's one problem. Where the fuck's my name? They should add my name for killing those racist fucks because that's what everybody wanted and their wish got granted. And yes, they obviously know my name. I mean, I'm a worldwide criminal, a good one. I bribed the police by collecting police bribes and pretending to get a car fix in a pay n' spray, so they won't arrest me. They keep my records, though," Ash said.

"Agreed, they should add you. Also, I find it strange that a cop or two won't arrest you for doing serious crimes, even if you bribed them," Diantha said.

"Yeah, it's strange. Kinda like in a video game," Korrina said. "But yeah, let's take a walk around this place to see more known names."

"I won't mind doing that," Ash said.

"Me too," Diantha said.

As the trio began walking, a random person appeared in front of them with an angry look on his face. "What do you want, asshole?" Ash asked.

"Why the fuck is she here, that fucking freak!" the angry man replied.

"You mean me?" Diantha asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, ya french piece of shit!" he replied. "I hate your guts! I always do! I hate how you dress, I hate how you talk, I hate that shitty purse you carry, and I hate your bitchy blonde of a girlfriend! God, I wish you could just drop dead!" he ranted, distracting some people around him and the trio.

"Did that motherfucker just called me a bitchy blonde after insulting you!? Korrina said, looking at Ash and Diantha. Then, she turned her attention to the man, kicking him in the balls.

"Damn..." the angry man cursed, groaning. Then, Korrina kicked his mouth, knocking a few teeth out.

"Now I hate you people..." the man said, slowly getting up.

"You people!? That's it. Ash, kick that fucker's ass!" Diantha said.

"I'm on it," Ash said.

Ash didn't do anything as the angry man ran off, leaving Ash, Diantha, and Korrina no choice but to chase him on foot. "Stop, asshole!" Korrina yelled, but the angry man refused.

The trio stopped the man at a random neighborhood, knocking him on the ground as Korrina continued assaulting him with kicks. Then, Ash joined Korrina, kicking the man's head as Diantha folded her arms, smiling as a couple of people came out of their homes to see what was going on.

"That's right! Tear him apart!" Diantha yelled, enjoying the beat down so far.

Then suddenly, a wanted star level appeared on top of Ash's head, and he noticed it. "Shit, we gotta get out of here! The police are about to come!"

"Whoever snitched on us should fucking die!" Diantha said as she, Korrina, and Ash went towards a car.

After breaking the window, Ash went inside to unlock all the other doors for Korrina and Diantha. Then, Ash drove off as the cops arrived later, getting chased by them.

"This is just the beginning for wanted star levels!" Ash said, looking left and right to find a pay 'n spray.

"Kicking that guy's ass was worth it, though!" Korrina said.

"That'll teach him not to fuck with me. I want him dead if he tries to fuck with me next time, you hear?" Diantha said.

"Yeah, I hear you," Ash said.

Finally seeing a pay 'n spray, Ash went towards it as the garage door opened. Then, he went inside it before the garage door closes. After a few seconds, the garage door opened as the wanted star level disappeared; the cops drove away as if nothing happened.

"Too bad this is the only time I'm getting it for free. Let's get back where we was at, shall we?" Ash said, driving back to the Hollywood Walk of Fame.

~ Mission Five: Terror Theatre ~ (Boss: Diantha and Korrina)

"Anybody help us!" someone said, getting Ash and the girls' attention as they followed that person's voice. After several seconds, they came up to the person screaming. He's an employee at the theatre, a known one.

"What's wrong, man?" Ash asked.

"Many crip members... are holding... everybody inside the theatre hostage..." the employee replied.

"Why?" Ash asked again.

"Because they want money," the employee replied. "Luckily, they didn't catch me trying to escape. Otherwise, I wouldn't stand here screaming for help."

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but they didn't believe me. I tried borrowing a cellphone because I accidentally left mine in the theatre."

"Don't worry, man. I'll save the hostages," Ash said.

"God bless you, sir," the employee said as Ash went inside the theatre.

In the next room, Ash saw two crip members talking about how they should share the money for their families, the ones the crips are trying to take from here. "Here it goes..." Ash said, equipping his handgun.

Shooting one of them on the head, he shot the other, alerting the other members. Then, Ash continued on to the next room, seeing various members coming out of another room. Ash fired a few bullets to kill each crip while losing some of his health at the same time.

After taking care of them all, Ash grabbed an aid kit on a wall, restoring his health before moving on to the next room. More came, but Ash handled them with a single bullet on the head.

"There's too many of these fools. Are they that fucking broke?" Ash said.

In the back, Ash saw a lone crip with the hostages. "How the fuck...?" the crip said, looking a little scared.

"Looks like your friends didn't stop me. It's time to join them," Ash said. Then, he planted a few bullets on the crip, killing him.

"Thanks, man!" a woman said, hugging Ash.

"No problem, my pretty," Ash said, hugging the woman back as the rest join them for a group hug.

Going back outside with the hostages, the same man who was screaming for help earlier smiled and said, "You all are alive! Oh, happy day!"

"Other than getting shot a few times, I didn't have much trouble with them," Ash said.

Glaring at the bystanders except for Diantha and Korrina, the employee said, "Now do you believe me!?"

"Even if their loves ones were being held hostage, they still wouldn't believe you or anyone else," Ash said.

"You're probably right. By the way, here's something you should keep for saying my friends!" the employee said. Then, he went under his pocket to give Ash $2,000. "That's my full paycheck. You can have it all since I'm getting paid tomorrow anyway."

"Thanks," Ash said, putting the money in his pocket.

"Way to go, Ash!" Korrina said, patting Ash's back.

"Well done, Ash," Diantha said, getting closer to Ash. "So, you wanna have fun with me and Korrina inside the car we stole?"

"Fuck yeah!" Ash replied.

"Then let's get started," Diantha said, heading to the car with Ash and Korrina to do their thing.

Total kills: 43

Legit Kills: 0

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun

Total Money: $2,167.00

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ah...! Ah...! This is so amazingly good...!" Diantha exclaimed, rubbing Korrina's cunt with hers while Ash thrusts her ass on top. She and Korrina were laying on each other.

The next day, the trio are heading to another neighborhood. Then, Ash got a call and he answered it, saying, "Hello?"

"Oh, thank god you're alive, Ash!" Bryony said with relief, touching the left side of her chest.

"Of course I'm alive, Bryony. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ash," Bryony replied.

"Okay. Love you," Ash said, then he hung up.

"Who was that, Ash?" Korrina asked.

"One of my fuck buddies," Ash replied.

~ Mission Six: Bloody basketball ~ (Boss: Diantha and Korrina)

Heading to another block of the same neighborhood, Ash, Korrina, and Diantha saw a couple of bloods playing basketball while other bloods watched. Noticing a trio looking at them, a blood said, "Stop, you three."

They did as the rest of the bloods turned their attention to them. "Okay... Now what?"

"Play basketball with us. Three on three."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I said play basketball with us, motherfucker!" the same blood said.

"Okay, man, shit," Ash said as he and the girls went towards the bloods.

"Whoever scores twenty-one points first wins," another blood said, bouncing the ball.

"Alright, then," Ash said.

After a few seconds, the match between the trio and three began as another blood blew his whistle. Diantha quickly steals the ball off a blood's hand, moving behind the line to shoot a three. The ball went inside the basket, giving Diantha, Ash, and Korrina three points.

"Yes, three pointa!" Diantha exclaimed.

"Nice, Diantha!" Korrina exclaimed too.

"We'll still win, motherfuckers!" a blood said, moving towards the bloods' goal while bouncing the ball. He didn't pass the ball to another blood or shoot it, however, as Ash stole it. Then, Ash dunks the ball inside the basketball, earning two points for his team.

"Nice!" Ash said.

A blood failed to give his teammate the ball as Korrina leaps high to get it. Then, she shot a long three to increase her team's lead to eight points. The bloods off the court groaned.

"Oh, come on!" an angry blood in the court said.

After a minute, Ash shot a long three to end the game 21-0. "Game over. Now let's get the fuck out of here," Ash said.

"You motherfuckers ain't going anywhere!" a blood said, he and his group pointed their weapons at the trio.

"Jeez, don't get all butthurt because your boys suck," Diantha said as she and her friends raised their hands.

"Yeah, we whooped their sorry asses, so deal with it," Korrina said.

"Shut up! They don't suck! You motherfuckers cheated!" the same blood said.

"Cheated!? Are you a fucking moron?! We beat them fair and square!" Ash said.

"Fair and square!? What you fucks just did wasn't fair and square!" one blood said.

"That's it! You all are starting to piss me off!" Ash yelled. Then, he pulled out his handgun. "Let my girls go. They're not armed."

"Whatever," a blood said as Korrina and Diantha safely moved away from the bloods.

"Good. Now die!" Ash said, suddenly earning himself an ability where the damage rate reduces in half.

Firing a bullet one blood's head, Ash equipped his Machete, slicing one's throat as the rest began firing their shots at Ash. Diantha sneaks behind a blood, grabbing his throat and snaps it to get his gun. Then, she fired shots at the bloods from behind as Ash killed more with a single shot on the head.

"More are coming, Diantha!" Korrina said, pointing at blood members arriving in cars.

"Damn!" Diantha said, turning around. Then, she fired her bullets at the bloods coming out of their cars.

Grabbing two guns from a dead blood's hand, Korrina joined Diantha, killing as much bloods as possible. As his ability ran out of energy, Ash rushed to the girls' aid, killing off bloods as more arrived.

"Shit, they're growing!" Ash said.

Crips suddenly appeared, shooting their rivals to give Ash and the girls advantage. "And look who showed up!" Ash said.

"Thank god they're rivals!" Korrina said as she, Diantha, and Ash successfully ran out of the area, the bloods are now focusing on the crips.

"Fuck, that was wild! First a basketball game, now a shootout!" Diantha said.

"Another crazy day, I know," Ash said.

~ Mission Seven: Decreasing ~ (Boss: Diantha and Korrina)

"Stop..." Ash said, stopping his tracks as he saw three Rocket members talking to each other near their car.

"What's the matter, Ash?" Korrina asked as she and Diantha stopped.

"I'm seeing members of Team Rocket," Ash said, then he pointed at the group.

"I see," Korrina said.

"We need to follow them to their hideout, so we can wipe everybody out," Ash said.

"Then let's steal a car before we follow them," Diantha said.

Spotting a car with no one inside it, Ash and the girls rushed to it, getting inside it as the Rocket members went inside theirs to drive off.

"Seriously, who would keep their door unlocked when thieves exist?" Ash asked.

"Idiots, that's who," Korrina replied as Ash drove off.

"Try not to get too close, Ash," Diantha said.

"I won't, Diantha," Ash said. Then, his cellphone rang. "Now who the fuck's calling?" Ash said, digging under his pocket to use his cellphone. After pressing the talk button, Ash asked, "Who the fuck is this?"

"Wassup, faggot!" Malva exclaimed.

"Malva? What the hell do you and Drasna want?" Ash asked.

"Nothing, really. Just calling you for the fun of it," Malva replied.

"Well, don't do it again because I'm busy," Ash said.

"Busy on what?" Malva asked.

"Following members of Team Rocket," Ash said.

"Ah. By the way, tell those bitches of yours that Drasna and I will come after them this month," Malva said, referring to Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, and Mable. "We tried to find Wikstrom and Siebold, but didn't. Fucking cunts."

"Try to work things out with them, Malva. Don't hurt them," Ash said.

"Why? After what they did to us at Joy and Jenny's party, we're supposed to move on?" Malva asked.

"Well, I hate you break this to you and Drasna, but you guys deserved it, and I'm not joking," Ash said.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye," Malva said.

"Bye, Ash!" Drasna said, then Malva hung up.

"You should tell Malva to fuck off, Ash. No one likes her except for Drasna," Korrina said.

"I like her, when she and Drasna get it on. They look cute together," Ash said.

"What about us, Ash? Don't we look cute together too?" Diantha asked.

"Yes, but Malva and Drasna are number one," Ash replied.

"Number one my fucking ass," Diantha said.

"Don't get mad at me for an opinion, Diantha," Ash said.

"I'm not mad at you, Ash. It's just that Malva the biggest bitch I've ever met. And no, Korrina and I didn't get bullied by her, but we've seen her bully innocent people, including your friends, the ex-flares," Diantha said.

"She needs to drop dead," Korrina said.

"I'm afraid that won't happen, Korrina, but if it does, I'll cry," Ash said.

The grunts finally made it to their hideout as Ash stopped the car. "It's about time, man," Korrina said.

"You girls ready?" Ash asked, pulling his handgun out.

"We're ready," the girls replied together.

"Then let's kill them all!" Ash said, getting out of the car. Then, he fired shots at the Rockets after one opened the hideout door. "There."

Rushing inside the hideout as the girls followed him, Ash fired another shot at the grunt patrolling the area, killing him too as Diantha and Korrina moved forward. Then, Ash grabbed the dead grunt's Tech-9 and money as the girls blasted their bullets at several grunts. After using an aid kit to restore his health, Ash joined the girls to continue on, seeing more grunts coming out of their rooms with weapons.

They took care of them, too, then they went on as they killed more coming towards them. "Holy fuck, there's too many of them!" Korrina said.

"Doesn't feel like it, but this is fun!" Diantha said.

"It is fun, but at the same time, it's important!" Ash said.

After cleaning house, the trio made it to a room as someone pointed their weapons at them. "Shoot at me and I'll kill you all!" he said. His name is Sammy, a skinny co-leader running Los Angeles. Then, he recognizes Ash as Madame Boss' grandson. "Wait a minute... You're the boss' grandson. She showed all of us a picture of you."

"Where the fuck is she!?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Sammy replied.

Shooting at one of Sammy's hands to drop the gun, Ash shot the other as he rushed towards Sammy, tackling him on the ground. Then, Ash assaulted Sammy more, punching his face.

"FUCKING TELL ME WHERE IS SHE, GODDAMNIT!" Ash yelled.

"I'll show you a list of all Team Rocket hideouts, okay!? Please don't hurt me again!" Sammy cried.

"Alright, you crybaby," Ash said, ending the assault as he got off Sammy.

After getting up, Sammy went under his desk, picking up a list before giving it to Ash. "That's a list of the locations around the world, including San Francisco, San Diego, and Fresno.

"Fuck, they're everywhere..." Ash said. In total, there are forty locations of hideouts on the list, including the one in Los Angeles.

"Here's a pen, Ash," Korrina said, giving Ash the pen.

Grabbing the pen off Korrina's hand, Ash said, "One down, thirty-nine to go." He used the pen to cross Los Angeles off the list. Then, he looked at Sammy. "Now then. It's time to finish you off."

"W..." Sammy got cut off by Ash as Ash shot him in the head, killing him. "Let's find something to blow this place up.

After a minute, Dianth saw a couple of C4s and a remote laying on the floor and said, "Hey, guys!"

Korrina and Ash went towards Diantha as Diantha grabbed the C4s and the remote. "Alright, C4s!" Ash said. "We can use them to rid the hideout!"

Another minute later, Ash activated the C4s after he, Korrina, and Diantha ran out of the hideout, blowing it up in pieces. "This is gonna be a long ass mission," Ash said.

"Good luck destroy Team Rocket, Ash," Diantha said.

"Thanks, Diantha," Ash said. "I need someone else to help me clear the list. I'll think of someone perfect if I can."

"You told us that you have many friends while we were having sex in Kalos, Ash," Korrina said.

"I know, Korrina, but who? Hmmm... so many of them..." Ash said. "Other than that, let's focus on having fun together for the rest of the day."

"Yes, let's have fun, and I know the perfect place. Follow me," Diantha said.

"It better be good, sexy," Korrina said.

"It will, trust me," Diantha said, heading to a perfect place as Korrina and Ash followed her.

Total kills: 66

Legit Kills: 1

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9

Total Money: $2,331.00

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At night, Ash, Korrina, and Diantha walked out of the mall. They hung out at the mall all day and they had a great time. They ate food there too. Ash didn't waste any of his money on the food because Diantha spend hers on the stuff Ash and Korrina wanted.

"Korrina and I will head back to Kalos, Ash," Diantha said.

"Yeah, we've stayed here long enough," Korrina said.

"You guys want me to take you there?" Ash asked.

"No thanks," Diantha replied.

"Okay, then. Call me anytime if anything goes wrong," Ash said.

"We will," Korrina said.

* * *

In Ash's room, Ash dialed Ariana's number to tell her something important. After Ariana pressed the talk button on her cellphone, Ash said, "Guess what, Ariana? I got a list of locations around the world, Team Rocket hideouts. I've taken care of the grunts and their obvious co-leader in Los Angeles. Then, I blew their hideout up with a C4."

"That's good news, Ash," Ariana said. "How much do you have left on the list?"

"Sadly, thirty-nine, but I'm gonna call someone and ask them to help me," Ash replied.

"Damn, that's a lot of hideouts. By the way, is one in Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Kanto?"

"No, but one's in the Orange Islands," Ash replied.

"Me and Iris will take care of things there," Ariana said.

"What about Zoey, Jupiter, Burgundy, and Georgia? Where the hell are they?" Ash asked.

"In Unova," Ariana replied

"Huh. But anyway, I'll talk to you again after I, or one of my friends, take care of a hideout."

"Alright, Ash. Love you," Ariana said, then she hung up as Ash dialed someone else's number.

As the person answered Ash's call, he asked, "What do you want, Ash...? It's two o' clock in the morning...

"I want you help me clear Team Rocket in many of their thirty-nine locations, Cheren. They're everywhere, and I'm dead serious," Ash replied.

"Okay... Which one is close to New York...?"

"Toronto, Ontario. Storrs, Connecticut. And Baltimore, Maryland. Call me after you clean house in each hideout," Ash replied.

"K," Cheren said.

The next day, Ash got a call from a friend. He answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Meet us in Santa Clara, Ash," Karen said.

"Why? I got two weeks left until I work with you and (DJ) Mary again."

"Fuck those two weeks, Ash. Get your ass over here. It's important," Karen said.

"Get there fast!" Mary said.

Ash sighed. "Okay."

~ Mission Eight: Demolished ~ (Boss: ?)

Arriving in Santa Clara, Ash saw Mary and Karen waving at him, getting out of his car. Then, he rushed to the girls. "The fuck do you two want?"

"We want you to help us clear a goddamn stadium, so we can blow that shit up!" Mary replied.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because it's bad for teams to play their games in that fucking stadium, that's why!" Karen replied.

"Oh, I get it. The city's name. Now it makes sense," Ash said.

"Of course it does, sexy. And yeah, the 69ers are planning to play their games in that stadium starting next year. We hate those fucking faggots too, but they made a bad choice like other teams, and we gotta save them all by blowing that fucking building up!" Mary said.

"Then let's hurry and blow it up!" Ash said.

"That's the fucking spirit, Ash!" Karen exclaimed.

* * *

Making it to the stadium, the trio got out of the car and Mary said, "There it is, Ash. That fucking piece of god-awful shitty cocksucking ass-licking ball-slapping cunt-sniffing ass-thrusting nipple-rubbing clit-pinching stadium!"

"Such a disgrace, that FUCKING stadium, and this city's also a disgrace!" Karen said.

"Here's a couple of C4s," Mary said, giving Ash the C4s.

"Cool, I can keep my C4s," Ash said.

Inside the building, Ash, Mary, and Karen split up. Then Ash went towards a bathroom, seeing a security guard dancing with headphones on his head, and with his eyes closed.

"God, what an idiot," Ash spoke inside his mind.

After killing the security guard with his Machete, he planted one of his C4s next to the toilet, then he walked out of the bathroom as another security guard spotted him.

"Hey!" the security guard said.

Ash quickly reacted by throwing his Machete towards the security guards, killing him as well. Then, Ash retrieved his Machete before moving somewhere else.

Seeing another security guard eating lunch in a food area, Ash sneaks towards him with the Machete in his head. Then, he sliced the guard's head, instantly killing him. After that, he put a C4 under the dead guard.

A minute later, Ash went out of the field, putting a C4 on each side of it. Then, he got a call from Mary and he answered it. "Hello?"

"How many C4s did you planted, Ash?"

"Four. One in the bathroom, a food area, and two on the field," Ash replied.

"Four's enough. Get your ass outside the stadium now," Mary said.

"Alright," Ash said.

Outside, Ash reunited with Mary and Karen. "Now let's demolish it!" Karen said, holding the remote on her hand.

Karen activated the C4s, blowing the stadium up as people around them screamed while running off. WHOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mary exclaimed.

"Best demolish moment evar!" Karen exclaimed too.

"Awesome," Ash said.

"Awesome indeed, Ash!" Mary said, touching Ash's shoulder with her arm.

"The 69ers and other teams are free from the devil itself! It's a shame that the 69ers would have their headquarters here, but whatever!" Karen said.

"They'll move out of this pathetic city eventually. If not, then we'll blow it sky-high!" Mary said.

"So, what do we do next?" Ash asked.

"Sell drugs to these pathetic jobbers!" Mary replied.

"Cool," Ash said.

~ Mission Nine: Heavy snow ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

"Let's go to an alley, shall we?" Karen said, heading to an alley between two buildings. Then, Mary and Ash followed her as they saw three thugs talking to each other.

"Yo, morons!" Mary said, distracting the three. "Want some drugs?"

The thugs nodded their heads. Then, Mary gave them the drugs for an exchange of $10,000. "Nice," Karen said. Then, the trio left the area.

"Hey, look!" Ash said, pointing at five people walking with Broncos jerseys.

"Wow... Just, wow..." Mary said. "Hmmm... I know we can do. We can follow them to their place and make them snort coke until they die!"

"Excellent idea, Mary!" Karen said.

After waiting for the Broncos' fans to enter inside their home, the trio rushed to the door. Then, Karen kicked the door to open it, scaring the fans.

"Scream, and we'll fucking blow your fucking heads off, you cock fucking fucks!" Mary threatened.

"We want the five of you to play a game, and it's not easy!" Karen said.

"In the kitchen, now!" Ash said.

Doing as told, the Broncos fans went inside the kitchen as Mary, Karen, and Ash followed them. Then, Mary spreads a load of coke on the table.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Mary said.

Grabbing one bronco fan's head, Ash slammed it to the table filled with coke, forcing him to breath through the coke as the other fans started crying.

"Awww... What's the matter? You scared?" Mary taunted, but they didn't reply.

"Let me give it a try!" Karen said, then she make two suffer the same fate as their friend.

Mary did the last two fans, squeezing their heads hard like the crazy person she was. "God, this feels so fucking good!" Mary said.

After a minute, Mary and Karen let their dead victims go. Seconds later, Ash let his go. Suddenly, Ash's victim ran off. "Fuck!" Ash cursed, pulling his handgun out.

Mary and Karen equipped their weapons. Then, the three shot at the victim, hitting him a few times. Despite that, the victim continued to run.

"HELP ME!" the victim screamed.

"After him!" Mary said.

Going after the surviving victim, the drug deals fired at him. Even with more shots on the victim, the victim didn't collapse.

"You've got to be fucking shitting me, man!" Karen said.

"Christ, can't he just die already!?" Mary said.

"He'll die, I promise," Ash said, running faster as he earned himself a wanted level. "And that appeared. Great."

Finally facing the victim again, Ash shot him twice in the throat, killing him as Mary and Karen went towards a car to steal. As a few cops appeared, Karen drove up to Ash, saying, "Fucking get in, sexy!"

After Ash got in, he and Karen switched places. Then, Ash drove off to find a pay 'n spray. "One more deal and we're out of this moronic city," Mary said.

"We need to find someone stupid enough to give us at least $100,000," Karen said.

Reaching a pay 'n spray, Ash went inside it to rid his wanted star level. After that, he drove elsewhere as the cops ignored him.

"Stop, I'm hearing some idiot," Mary said, and Ash stopped the car.

Nearby them, a man was talking to himself about winning the lottery and wanting to buy something big. "Bingo," Mary said, looking at the man.

Exiting the car with Karen and Ash, Mary went towards the man and asked, "Excuse me, sir, but do you want some coke?"

"Sure, miss," the man replied, trading his $1,000,000 to Mary for the coke. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Mary said as the man ran off. "Dumbass."

"Strange, but that's him," Ash said.

"Here's your reward, Ash," Mary said, giving Ash $10,000.

"$10,000, okay," Ash said, putting the money inside his pocket.

"We're outta here. Bye, Ash!" Karen said.

"Bye," Ash said. Then, Mary and Karen vanished to Goldenrod City. "Off to San Francisco for some rest."

Total kills: 70

Legit Kills: 1

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9

Total Money: $12,031.00

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~ Mission Ten: Second protagonist ~ (Boss: Ash)

"I'm here, Ash," Cheren said, arriving in Toronto with a stolen car while talking to Ash. Cheren's wearing a black tuxedo with black shoes and a watch on his left arm.

"Good. Try to find a Rocket grunt or two and follow him or them, that's if he or they have a car," Ash said.

"What happens if they don't have a car, Ash? Wait. I know what to do if I see one without a car, never mind," Cheren said.

"Okay. Good luck," Ash said. Then, he hangs up.

"Toronto. I always want to come here since I was a little kid," Cheren said, looking left and right. Then, he gasps, seeing a couple of Maple Leafs fans assaulting two Canadiens fans. "Holy shit," Cheren cursed.

After a few minutes, Cheren sees a Team Rocket member walking in an alley. "Bingo," Cheren said.

Cheren looks in the other direction to see if anyone is looking at him. Then, he drives in the alley, hitting the grunt. After putting the car on parking mode, Cheren gets out of the car, equipping his handgun as the grunt groans in pain.

"Does as I say!" Cheren said.

"O-Okay..." the grunt said.

"Good. Now get your ass in the car and guide me to Team Rocket's hideout!"

Doing as told, the grunt gets inside the car before Cheren did. Then, Cheren drives in reserve.

"Go left," the grunt said, and Cheren drives left. "Keep driving straight."

"You sure you're guiding me to the hideout, man? If I don't get there in five minutes, you die!"

"I'm sure, dude, honest."

"If you're giving me the right directions, I'll let you go," Cheren said.

"Turn right," the grunt said, which Cheren did. "Right again. After that, you'll eventually reach Team Rocket's hideout.

After turning right, Cheren mashes the gas pedal, going fast as people in the streets avoid him. "Shit, man! Slow down! Fast rides make me vomit easily!"

"Shut up!" Cheren scowled.

Twenty seconds later, the grunts throws up inside the car and Cheren gives him a disgusting look on his face.

"Sick, man!" Cheren said.

"Told you..."

More seconds later, Cheren mashes the brake pedal, stopping the car.

"That's it, man..." the grunt said.

"That was quick. Now leave. If I see you in another city with Team Rocket, you die, got it?"

"Got it..." the grunt said. Then, he jumps out of Cheren's car, running off as Cheren pulls out his handgun.

"Here I go," Cheren said, heading to the hideout on foot.

After reaching to the door, Cheren knocks on it, then he moves back, pointing at it with his handgun. Once it opens, Cheren fires his shoots at the grunt opening it, killing him. Then, he rushes inside to see more grunts coming out of different rooms.

Like Ash, Cheren gains a new ability and it helps Cheren dodge bullets easier. He uses it as an advantage to kill most of the guards in the same room. After killing them all, he picks up one of their SMG's as a new weapon.

Moving on, he sees grunts coming up to him. He takes care of them too with a few bullets. Another person shows up and he's not a grunt. He's unarmed, making this easy for Cheren.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cheren asked.

"Bob, a co-leader," Bob replied. He's a normal-sized guy being half-naked.

"Why the fuck are you half-naked?"

"I was jacking off to lesbian porn until you interrupted me," Bob replied.

"K... Where the hell is Madame Boss!? Her grandson, Ash, want to put in end of her bullshit!" Cheren asked, aiming at Bob's head.

"I-I can't tell you... E-even if I tell you, y-you won't find her there... Everyday, she and her top guy goes to every hideout to see how their guys are doing... and they go out together like on a date... Plus... the grunts guarding there... are heavily trained..." Bob replied, getting scared since he's the only one left in the hideout.

"Damn..." Cheren said.

Pulling the trigger, Cheren kills Bob easily with a bullet planted on the head. Then, Cheren uses his cellphone to call Ash. Seconds later, Ash answers Cheren's call.

"Any update?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh. I killed plenty of grunts and a guy named Bob in their hideout. Bob told me that even if we go to her place, we won't see her since she and her top guy goes to every hideout and hang out in other places, also having heavily trained grunts there," Cheren replied.

"At least I can scratch another city off the list and that means we have thirty-eight left," Ash said.

"Still a long way to go. Anyway, I'll go to Storrs next, then Baltimore."

"Alright, man. Take care," Ash said.

"You too," Cheren said.

After putting his cellphone in his pocket, Cheren collects money from the dead grunts and their ammo. Then, he find a C4 and a remote, meaning he can blow the hideout up.

Back to Ash, he suddenly hears a noise from outside as he crosses Toronto on the list, and it sounds like a few of his girls are getting in a fight with two other girls. He rushes outside to see what was going on. Outside, Bryony, Mable, Aliana, Celosia, Shelly, Courtney, Concordia, and Anthea are punching Malva and Drasna as the latter two assault them back. Ash's other girls tried pull them away from Malva and Drasna, but failed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please stop this!" Ash said.

"After we fucking kill them first!" Bryony said, hitting Malva's head repeatedly.

Ash tries to separate the groups, but Anthea and Concordia shoves Ash on the ground. Then, the former Plasma chicks continues to help their friends assault Malva and Drasna.

"I know what to fucking do," Ash thought. After pulling out his handgun, he fires it in the air, ending the fight as the groups separate.

"We'll be back, bitches! Just wait!" Malva yelled.

"Why the fuck are you and your wrinkled-up girlfriend moving back, bitch!? Fucking fight us, bitches!" Celosia said.

"Yeah, ya fucking sluts! Fight us!" Aliana said.

"Motherfucking bitch, if me and Malva fought the eight of you alone, we'll kill the living shit out of ya!" Drasna said.

"I can kill you cunts now!" Mable said, pointing her gun at Malva and Drasna.

"Mable, baby!" Ash said, snatching the gun off Mable's hand. "Don't kill them!"

"Remember, bitches! We'll be back!" Malva said, walking away with her Drasna.

"And Ash or the rest of your friends won't save ya!" Drasna said.

"Here, Mable," Ash said, giving Mable her gun back.

"Should've let me kill them, Ash, but whatever. I hope they FUCKING DIE!" Mable said.

"They won't, end of story," Ash said.

"Why are you defending them, Ash? They're not nice people. Well, Drasna was at first until she became a total bitch like Malva. Also, they're not your friends. No one likes them except for each other," Bryony said.

"I like them and that's final. Get inside, cool off, and forgot about the fight," Ash said.

"Whatever. You're not having sex with me for a few days," Bryony said.

"That's fine by me," Ash said.

~ Mission Eleven: Favorite couple ~ (Boss: Malva and Drasna)

"Hey, wait up!" Ash said, distracting Malva and Drasna as they turn around.

"Where are your girlfriends, Ash? Did you give them a spanking for hitting us?" Drasna asked.

"No, Drasna," Ash replied. "Look, I don't want this feud between you two and my girls to continue. Just let it go and focus on something else.

"We won't, Ash. Deal with it. Anyway, take a walk with us," Malva said.

"Okay, then," Ash said.

As Ash walks with Malva and Drasna, Malva and Drasna hold each other's hands, blushing together. Then, two Mexican Mafia members show up, pointing and laughing at Malva and Drasna.

"Are the fucking laughing at us!?" Malva asked.

"Looks like it," Drasna replied.

"Of course we're laughing at you two!" one Mexican Mafia guy said.

"You two are freaks, that's why!" the other one said.

"I'm so sick of this shit," Malva said.

Moving towards the gang members, Malva pulls out her gun. Then, she shoots them cold-blooded as other people around them runs off screaming.

"Who's laughing now!?' Malva yelled.

"Go, Malva!" Drasna exclaimed. Then, Drasna looks at Ash. "Care to drive us around San Francisco?"

"Sure, Drasna," Ash said.

"Then let's steal someone's car!" Malva said.

* * *

Five minutes later, Ash continues to drive for Malva and Drasna as the girls are making out in the back. Ash suddenly stops, seeing a few Rocket grunts standing near a small building.

"So that's their hideout, huh? I gotta come back here. Fucking left my weapons at home," Ash said.

* * *

More minutes later, Malva tells Ash to stop and he did. With that, Malva and Drasna exit the car.

"Bye, faggot. We'll see you around," Malva said, walking away with Drasna.

"We'll ask for another ride if we need it, Ash," Drasna said.

"K," Ash said. Then, he returns home to get his weapons.

Total kills: 70

Legit Kills: 1

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9

Total Money: $12,031.00

* * *

Total Kills: 11

Legit Kills: 1

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4

Total Money: $997.00

End of Chapter 6 (A/N: at the end of future chapters (and this one), I'll have Ash's status first, then Cheren's, and the last character that'll appear later in the story. By the way, the last character is a female and an Unovian, just to let you all know)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~ Mission Twelve: Another hideout to tarnish ~ (Boss: Cheren)

While driving to the Rocket hideout he saw earlier, Ash dials Cheren's number to tell him where he's heading to. Exinn, an ex-Cipher, joins Ash to clean house. She's wearing combat boots, blue pants, a blue shirt exposing her navel area, and a blue headband.

After Cheren picks up the Ash's call, Ash says, "Yo, man. I'm a few minutes away from another Rocket hideout."

"That's good, man. Sadly for me, it's gonna take me hours to reach Storrs," Cheren said.

"You'll eventually make it there, Cheren. Bye," Ash said.

"Bye, man," Cheren said, and he hangs up his cellphone.

Arriving at the hideout, Ash and Exinn exit the car, equipping their handguns as the lone grunt standing outside hurries inside. Then, the two rush to the door, open it to get things started.

"Shit, I forgot to lock the door!" the same grunt said. Then, he gets shot twice in the throat by Exinn, killing him as the rest of the grunts fire their AK-47's at Ash and Exinn.

"Shit!" Exinn cursed, she and Ash avoid the bullets as they fire their shots.

"I didn't expect them using those!" Ash said.

"Intruders!" a crazy looking person, Alexander, with a white cape said, holding two AK-47s. Then, he begins using both to kill Ash and Exinn.

"Damn it, hide!" Ash said.

Doing as told, Exinn hides to a corner as Ash activates his ability, killing the remaining grunts in the room while getting shot by them and Alexander. After killing the grunts, Ash turns his attention to Alexander, going upstairs as Alexander runs off.

"I'm coming, Ash!" Exinn said, following Ash to the next room.

Ash turns his ability off as more grunts make their presence, ending their lives too.

"Take this, motherfuckers!" Alexander said, throwing a grenade towards Ash and Exinn.

Ash and Exinn successfully dodge it, they continue chasing Alexander as Alexander throws more grenades, failing to kill the good guys as they avoid the explosions.

"There's more!" Exinn said as more Rocket grunts appear with handguns. Then, she and Ash shoot them all, blood splatters on Alexander as Alexander keeps running.

"Holy fuck, man, slow down so we can kill your ass!" Ash said.

"Do you think I'm that dumb!?" Alexander yelled, reaching to the rooftop as Ash and Exinn shoots him a few times.

Joining Alexander on the rooftop, Ash and Exinn continue shooting at him, lowering his health as Ash gets shot once again. Finally emptying Alexander's health as he collapses, Ash and Exinn come up to him.

"Damn, man... How come your grandmother didn't tell me you were that good..." Alexander asked. He then dies, not giving Ash a chance to reply.

"Fuck, that guy was crazy. At least he's dead," Ash said. Then, he picks out of the AK-47s.

"Let me heal you, Ash," Exinn said, touching Ash's cheeks. Then, she kisses his lips with hers, restoring Ash's health before letting go of him.

"Now I feel better," Ash smiled, grabbing Exinn's ass.

* * *

While driving home with Exinn, Ash calls Cheren again to give him an update.

"Three down, thirty-seven to go," Ash said.

"Good, good. By the way, I'm halfway to Storrs," Cheren said.

"Cool. Stay alive, okay?"

"K," Cheren said.

* * *

At home, Ash is taking a nap on his bed, having one leg outside the bed and his arm on his chest. Suddenly, Pikachu and Persian walk inside the room, licking Ash's leg to wake Ash up.

"Ugh... Who's licking me...?" Ash said. Then, he gets up, looking at Persian and Pikachu. "I'll get you guys something to eat.

~ Mission Thirteen: Husky land ~ (Boss: Ash)

"It's about damn time!" Cheren said, arriving at Storrs as the car stops. "Out of gas..."

Cheren gets out of the car, then he walks on foot, looking around. For five minutes, he tried searching for a grunt or two, but failed. "This is taking all damn day, man... I need a small break..."

With that said, he heads over to the bench to relax. A cute woman with a skimpy outfit appears seconds later, sitting next to Cheren. Noticing her, Cheren smiles.

"Hi there, sexy," Cheren said, and the woman smiles too.

Through the right vision of his eye, Cheren sees a Rocket grunt heading north, then Cheren turns his attention to the grunt, getting off the bench.

"Sorry, baby, I got work to do," Cheren said as he follows the grunt.

"It's okay, hun," she said, looking at Cheren's ass.

After more minutes, Cheren reaches to another Rocket hideout as the grunt goes under his pocket to get his keys. Then, Cheren shoots the grunt in the head, ending his life. Cheren grabs the keys, using them to open the door as the other grunts, and drone guns from the walls, fire at Cheren.

Cheren hurries back outside, closing the door.

"Fuck!" Cheren cursed.

Equipping his SMG, he goes back inside, activating his ability as he grab a grunt, using him as a shield as he fires like crazy, destroying the drone guns and killing the grunts a few seconds each. After wasting them, he deactivates his ability, killing the remaining grunt before moving towards the locker room. There, he sees armor laying on top of a group of locker. Grabbing the armor, he wears it as he walks out of the room, continuing on to another one where he sees more drone guns.

He shoots them too, moving on. At the back, he sees two women with swords glaring at him. Their names are Helen and Helena, two twin sisters.

"You're not Ash! Who the fuck are you!?" Helen asked.

"I'm Cheren, Ash's friend. I'm helping him taking Team Rocket down," Cheren replied.

"Where's Ash? Is he hiding?" Helena asked.

"In San Francisco. He killed your buddies there a few hours ago," Cheren replied.

"Huh. After we kill you, we'll tell Madame Boss that he's there!"

"I'm afraid that won't happen, ladies!" Cheren said.

Cheren fires his weapon at the ladies, but they block with their swords.

"Goddamnit!" Cheren cursed.

He turns on his ability, still attacking the twins with the same weapon. That didn't help him at all. Then, he runs off, being chased by the girls.

"Awww, don't run away! Fight us like a real man!" Helena said.

"I need some goddamn grenades bad! C4s won't help!" Cheren spoke inside his mind, sweating as the girls reach closer.

Cheren trips, landing on the floor as Helen bends on top of him. Quickly turning around, he kicks Helen off him, rolling fast to avoid Helena's sudden stab. Then, he fires more shots, but Helena blocks them.

"Fuck!" Cheren cursed, turning the other way to continue running. "So much for that shit!"

Making it to another room with a lot of weapons, Cheren grabs a dozen of grenades, rushing back to the hallway as he avoid the girls' moves. Then, he runs back to the main room, flipping his body as he turns around, throwing a few grenades at the chicks to make them dodge the dangerous things, shooting at them once again. Despite the combination Cheren's doing, the girls manage to block the shots.

Cheren throws more grenades, firing at the same time. He's unable to use his ability since it ran out of energy. Both girls accidentally drops their swords, giving Cheren advantage as he shots him, then he throws another grenade at them, damaging them more as the girls collide toward a wall. They can't move, plus they're dying.

"Holy christ..." Cheren said.

"Feeling better now...?" Helena asked.

"Yeah, thanks for asking..." Cheren replied.

"We're not the only one being tough... just to let you know..." Helen said. Then, she coughs.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me, bitch. Now you and your sister die!" Cheren said. Then, he shoots the baddies, finally killing them.

Making it back to the same bench he was sitting minutes ago, Cheren calls Ash.

"Hey, man. You can scratch Storrs off the list," Cheren said.

"That means we have thirty-six left. Did you have any trouble, by the way?"

"Yeah, man. These two fast bitches with swords had me frustrated, blocking every shot with them. But at the end, I used grenades to stop them," Cheren replied.

"I see. Good luck in Baltimore," Ash said.

"Thanks, man," Cheren said. Then, he sees the same woman, the one he spoke while sitting on the bench, in an alley. "One more thing. I'm gonna stay in Storrs for a little while."

* * *

"Alright," Ash said.

Total kills: 88

Legit Kills: 2

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47

Total Money: $12,031.00

* * *

Total Kills: 23

Legit Kills: 3

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4, Swords (x2), Grenade

Total Money: $997.00

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Your dick feels so fucking good, baby...!" the woman with the skimpy outfit said, getting her cunt fucked by Cheren on the wall.

"Your pussy feels good too, sweetie...!" Cheren said, enjoying the feeling from the woman's pussy.

Minutes later, Cheren pulls his underwear and pants on, getting kissed by the women as they blush. For a few hours, they had sex, doing everything that involves sex.

"I forgot to ask you this, baby. What's your name?"

"Suzy," Suzy replied.

"Suzy, huh? Where are you from?"

"Kanto," Suzy replied.

"Ah, Kanto. A friend of mine was born there. Why are you here, by the way?"

"To resume my career of prostituting. It's too dangerous to prance my body around in Kanto," Suzy replied.

"I see. But anyway, I gotta go to Baltimore to take care of things. I'll see you around," Cheren said.

"Okay, sexy. Before you go, let's give each other our number," Suzy said.

"Alright," Cheren said.

After fifteen seconds, Suzy kisses Cheren on the cheek, blushing again. Then, Cheren leaves the alley as Suzy waves good-bye.

The next day, Cheren arrives in Striaton City, a place where two of his friends live. Speaking of his friends, they see him getting out of his car and they rush towards him. Their names are Fennel and Bianca, two bisexual women working for Mary and Karen.

"Hi, guys," Cheren said.

"Hi," Fennel and Bianca said together.

"Mind if I have a device? You know, the one where you can go to places you already visited," Cheren asked.

"Sure, Cheren. I can ask Erika and Sabrina to fix me a new one," Bianca said, giving Cheren her device.

"Thanks," Cheren said, adding the device in his inventory. "By the way, have you two seen Burnet lately?"

"No, we haven't," Fennel replied. Burnet's a friend of Fennel and Cheren.

"I tried calling her, but she wouldn't respond. I hope she's okay," Cheren said.

"She's always fine, so worrying about her is not a big deal," Fennel said.

"Whatever. I'm off to Baltimore," Cheren said, heading back inside his car.

Meanwhile in San Francisco, Aliana, Mable, Celosia, and Bryony are walking a walk around the park, saying hello to everybody that walk past them. Then, Malva and Drasna show up, scaring the girls.

"Damn..." Celosia cursed.

"Where are your friends, bitches? Are they still at home?" Malva asked.

"Y-Yes..." Mable said, shaking in fear.

"Getting scared, I see. When those four bitches help you all fight us, you were acting all hardcore like you never got bullied before, but without them, you act like pussies," Malva said.

"Fucking shoot them, Mable!" Aliana said, distracting people around them.

"I-I will..." Mable said. After equipping her gun, she pulls the trigger, but no shot fired.

"No bullets, eh? How sad," Drasna said, cracking her knuckles.

"RUN!" Bryony said, running off before her friends did.

"Cowards!" Drasna said, she and Malva go after their enemies.

~ Mission Fourteen: Who let da dawgs out? ~ (Boss: Cheren)

After ten seconds of arriving in Fresno, Ash sees a small building with two Rocket grunts standing near it.

"Wow, that was awfully quick," Ash said, driving to the place.

Then, he runs over the grunts, killing them as he crashes to the door, distracting the grunts inside. After driving in reverse, he gets out of the car, equipping his Tech-9 as another grunt opens the door.

Killing the grunt with a few bullets, Ash goes inside to kill the rest without a problem.

"Where are the rest of ya at!? Come at me!" Ash yelled. No one show up seconds later. "Looks like I need to dig deeper."

With that said, Ash moves on to the next room, then the one after that, and so on. He eventually reaches to the back where he sees three giant garage doors.

"Okay... I think I'm done with this place," Ash said.

"Not yet!" someone said.

"Who said that!?" Ash asked, pulling out his Tech-9 as the door behind him automatically locks.

"Why I did!" he replied, climbing out of a hole from the second garage. His name is Gregory.

"What are behind those garage doors!?" Ash asked.

"Glad you asked. Prepare to face death, grandson of Madame Boss!" Gregory replied. Then, he goes back inside the hole.

The garage doors open. Then, Ash gasps as Gregory and two Rocket grunts come out with mechanic bulldogs wearing red shirts with the letter "V" in the middle.

"This shit is getting harder than I thought..." Ash said.

One charges at Ash, but Ash dodges it attack, shooting it with his Tech-9 as another one fired a missile towards Ash, lowering 45% of his health.

"I need to get up there..." Ash said, looking at the next level. It was too high, but even if he gets up there, they'll still attack him. Then, an imaginary lightbulb appears on top of his head, thinking of a solution to stop the wild things.

"Fire another missile at me! I'm dead anyway!" Ash said.

"How brave of you," Gregory said.

Gregory brings out a missile to damage Ash with you, but Ash dodges it, making Gregory accidentally hit one of the mechanic bulldogs.

"Shit!" the grunt inside the damaged mechanic bulldog cursed.

"Sorry!" Gregory apologized.

"I suggest we don't fire anymore missiles!" the other grunt said.

"Good idea, man!" Gregory said.

Running towards one of the things, Ash plants a C4, avoiding the bulldog's sudden charge as Ash activates the C4 to damage two of them, plus making them bump into each other.

"SHIT!" the grunts that spoke before Gregory said.

The healthiest one leaps over the other bulldogs, getting shot at by Ash as Ash does a side flip to avoid it. Then, he did another one as one hits the over.

"Watch it, shit head!" Gregory scowled.

"Nice!" Ash said.

"He's getting the upper hand on us, boss!" one of the grunts said.

"No shit, Einstein!" Gregory said.

"How about we self-destruct these things!? That'll help us!" the other grunt suggested.

"That'll kill us too, dumbass, so no!" Gregory rejected.

"Madame Boss' goal is to kill her grandson and take over the world! We can't disappoint her!" the same grunt said.

"He's right, sir! If he fail to kill him, she dies! We need to sacrifice ourselves to save her!" the grunt suggested.

"God, you two are a bunch of idiots! I accepted this job to kill Ash, not fucking kill myself. And besides, I got a fucking wife and five kids at home and they need money!" Gregory said.

"Sorry, sir, we're doing this for Madame Boss, and that's final," a grunt said.

"Better hurry!" Ash said, climbing on one of the mechanic bulldogs to jump on the level.

Gregory quickly exits his weapon, joining Ash on the ledge as the grunts blows theirs up, killing themselves.

"Such dumbass," Gregory said. Then, Gregory turns around, screaming as Ash points his AK-47 at Gregory.

"Hold up, man! I need to get my shit out of the garage first!" Gregory said.

"Too late!" Ash said. Then, he shoots Gregory several times, making him fall off the level, thus killing him. "Off to San Diego!"

Meanwhile, Bryony, Celosia, Aliana, and Mable hurry inside Ash's house, locking the door quick as Malva hits on it hard.

"Open this damn door!" Malva yelled.

"NEVER"! Celosia yelled back.

"They're back, huh?" Lovrina, an ex-Cipher, asked.

"Sadly, yes," Bryony replied.

"Hide behind your friends all you want, bitches, but we'll get ya!" Drasna said, moving away from the house.

"See ya later, ya whores!" Malva said, joining Drasna as they walk off.

"Jesus christ..." Aliana said.

"Fucking bitches, man... God, I hate them!" Mable said.

"At least you guys didn't get hurt, thank god," Aldith said, touching the shoulders of Bryony and Celosia with her arms. "Let's each lunch, shall we?"

"Yeah," the other girls agreed in unison as they and Aldith are heading to the kitchen.

~ Mission Fifteen: Aggressiveness ~ (Boss: Cheren)

After Cheren answers his cellphone, Ash says, "Fresno's off the list."

"Good. I'm not too far from Baltimore, just to let you know," Cheren said.

"K," Ash said.

As Ash hangs up, a couple of neo-Nazi's appear on the road, making Ash stop his car.

"What's the big fucking deal!?" Ash asked.

"You!" one of them replied. The reason they stopped Ash is because he's a minority.

"Go back where you came from or die!" one threatened.

"Now you assholes have done it!" Ash said. Then, he shoots them all with his Tech-9, ending their lives. After that, he moves on.

A few minutes later, Ash sees a building with the letter "R". Knowing what the letter means, he drives to the building where no one was standing near its door, much to Ash's surprise. Then, he exits his car, moving closer to the building to knock on the door. There was no response as time passes, so he equips his C4s to plant them next to the building.

Once done, he moves back, holding the remote on his hand as he's getting ready to blow the building up.

"Hold it right there!" a muscular man said as he and his Rocket grunts walk closer to Ash. Calvin is his name.

Turning around, Ash asked, "So you all were hanging out, huh? Did ya have a great time?"

"Yeah, we did," Calvin replied. "Here's a deal. You kick my ass, and you destroy our hideout. I kick yours, and you die. If you refuse to accept my challenge, you die early."

"I'll accept," Ash said, putting the remote in his pocket.

Seconds later, Ash throws a punch at Calvin, then Calvin retaliates with a hard punch on Ash's cheek, knocking Ash's tooth out as Ash strikes another punch on Calvin's stomach. Then, Calvin elbows Ash's stomach, making him groan as Calvin headbutts Ash's forehead, knocking Ash on the ground as the forehead starts bleeding.

"Fuck..." Ash cursed, slowly getting off the ground.

Calvin puts Ash back down with a kick on the waist, getting cheers from his comrades. Calvin goes for another kick, but Ash grabs Calvin's legs, twisting it hard as Calvin screams like a girl. Then, Ash drops Calvin down, sitting on top of him to throw more punches.

After Ash's twelve punch, Calvin strikes Ash's back with his knee, knocking Ash down as Calvin recovers, kicking Ash again and again. Wanting this to end already, Ash gets up, refusing to get knocked on the ground as he endures Calvin's punches.

Then, Ash screams, attacking back with various karate moves, cutting Calvin's head in the process as it bleeds like Ash's. Ash suddenly kicks Calvin in the privates, then he spin kicks Calvin's neck to twist, standing tall as Calvin's breathing stops.

"Calvin? Calvin!" a grunt said.

Calvin didn't say anything.

"You fucking murderer!" another one said, equipping his handgun.

Pressing the button on his remote, Ash blows up the place, making the grunts fall down. Then, Ash equips his AK-47, firing it like crazy to kill the grunts.

After killing them all, Ash says, "Mission accomplished."

Total kills: 117

Legit Kills: 4

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47

Total Money: $12,031.00

* * *

Total Kills: 23

Legit Kills: 3

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade

Total Money: $997.00

* * *

Hideouts cleared: Six of forty

* * *

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~ Mission Sixteen: Home of ravens ~ (Boss: Ash)

"A flock of ravens...? What the...?" Cheren said, looking left and right as he sees many ravens standing in different things, including humans. Then, he grabs his cellphone, dialing Ash's number. After several seconds, he says, "Yo, Ash. I'm seeing a thousand of ravens around Baltimore."

"Shit, really? Is the city cursed or some shit?" Ash asked.

"I don't think so, but this is some strange shit. I know the city has a football team called the Ravens, but still," Cheren replied. Then, he stops the car, seeing three people making out, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra (from Teen Titans). "The fuck is this...?"

"Something wrong, Cheren?"

"Yeah, man, and the shit in this city is getting weirder. I'm seeing a weird-looking goth, a dude with green face and hair, and an obvious normal human with a weird monkey-shaped face kissing each other," Cheren replied.

"Holy shit, dude. Good thing I'm not in Baltimore, no offense. And yeah, I've seen strange things before, probably more than you."

"I need to get this shit over with. This is the scariest shit I've ever seen."

"One favor, Cheren. Take a pictures of the ravens and the ones making out," Ash said.

"Alright," Cheren said. Then, he takes a picture of it with his cellphone before sending it to Ash.

"What the shit am I seeing, man? I think I had a dream like this once," Ash said, looking confused. "Look, man. I gotta go. Good luck taking care of business, quick."

After Ash's words, he hangs up as Cheren continues driving.

"Fuck, they're everywhere... I'm surprised that they're not harming anyone..." Cheren said, seeing more ravens.

Spotting two Rockets on top of buildings, Cheren stops the car, exiting it as he equips his SMG, coming towards the building. He suddenly gets shot in the arm by the grunt on the right.

"Shit, I need a sniper rifle!" Cheren said, racing back to his car as the grunts fire more shots at him, driving away fast as a bullet barely hits the lower part of his other arm.

A minute later, he spots a gun store, mashing the brake pedal to stop it, putting the car on parking mode before getting out it. Then, he goes inside the store.

"Do you have a Sniper Rifle?" Cheren asked the man behind the counter.

"Uh-huh, the man replied, leveling down to get a Sniper Rifle. Then, he gets up, putting the Sniper Rifle on the counter. "This baby has a laser and a scope."

"I'll take it," Cheren said.

"That'll by $50,00."

"Deal," Cheren said, giving the man his money for an exchange of the Sniper Rifle.

* * *

Going to an alley where he can see the hideout without getting spotted, Cheren went on one of his knees, using the Sniper Rifle to shoot the grunts. Then, he shoots the grunts quick. After killing them, he rushes to the hideout, going behind it to climb a ladder where he can barely reached it. There, he sees a door, and he goes inside the hideout to see who's there.

"Have you seen him yet?" someone asked another person.

"That voice..." Cheren said, moving forward.

"I haven't yet," he replied. His name is Fat Adam.

"It's her," Cheren thought, peeking through a wall as he sees Madame Boss and Christopher standing next to Fat Adam.

"Well, if you see him, you know what to do," Madame Boss said.

"Are you going to add more hideouts in different places, boss?" Fat Adam asked.

"No, but I'll make it harder for Ash to wipe them out. That's right, more guards, drone guns, surveillance cameras, you name it," Madame Boss replied.

"She sounds cute like that," Christopher said.

"Oh, shut up," Madame Boss teased. Then, she and Christopher vanish with their devices.

"Freeze!" Cheren faces Fat Adam, pointing his SMG.

"Oh my, an intruder. I'm so scared," Fat Adam said sarcastically.

"Whatever, fat ass," Cheren said.

"You're a friend of Ash's, right?" Fat Adam asked.

"Right," Cheren replied.

"Huh. So, why are you wasting your time talking to me? Shoot me already!"

"I'm gonna!" Cheren said.

"Guards!" Fat Adam yelled, any dozens of guards opened the lockers around the room, shooting at Cheren as Fat Adam runs off.

"Fuck!" Cheren cursed. Then, he activates his ability, avoiding the shots as he fires his SMG, killing one of them at a time as he follows Fat Adam's trail.

"Where are you, ya fat fuck!? Cheren asked, looking through the room.

Suddenly coming out of a locker, Fat Adam throws a Smoke Grenade, blinding Cheren as he advances.

"Shit, man!" Cheren said.

As the smoke finally disappears, Cheren runs downstairs as more grunts show up. Instead of using his SMG, he uses his swords to slice them all as blood splatters on him. Then, Fat Adam strikes his head with a heavy box to knock him down, but Cheren recovers, turning around as he slashes Fat Adam multiple times, leaving Fat Adam fatally wounded.

"Damn, that was fast..." Fat Adam said.

Cheren stabs Fat Adam's head with one of his swords, killing him for good.

"Now it's time to leave out of this fucking city," Cheren said.

At Cheren's place in Aspertia City, he heads to his room, sighing as he lies on the bed.

"I need a fucking nap, man..." Cheren said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash arrives at his home in San Francisco, opening the door to see Aliana, Mable, and Serena making out together, and Celosia, Bryony, and Shauna doing the same. Serena and Shauna came here a few hours ago. The former flare girls told them about this place a few days ago while having phone sex.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed, his erections grows a little.

After the mini make out sessions, Serena and Shauna walk up to Ash, then they give him a double-kiss on his cheeks before leaving.

"I'd love to see the six of you have an orgy," Ash said.

"We'll do that some time in January. But other than that shit, we met your "friends" at the park and they fucking chased us," Bryony said.

"And no, we didn't get our asses kicked," Celosia said.

"I see," Ash said.

"I see? Do you really care about us, Ash? Sounds like you're not," Aliana asked.

"I do, baby," Ash replied.

"If you care about us, you wouldn't waste your time being "friends" with Malva and Drasna," Mable said.

"Look, Mable. I'm an adult. I can hang out with anyone I want. I just want this silly feud to end. That's it," Ash said. Then, he kisses Mable's forehead.

"Yeah, whatever," Mable said.

* * *

At night, Cheren wakes up as his cellphone rings. Then, he answers it.

"What?"

"Come to Castelia City quick!" Fennel said.

"K," Cheren said.

~ Mission Seventeen: Fast pig ~ (Boss: Fennel and Bianca)

"What's wrong, guys?" Cheren asked, seeing Fennel and Bianca with Ash.

"We saw my pet floating east of Castelia City. You and Ash need to catch him quick!" Fennel replied.

"What does it look like again, Fennel?" Ash asked.

"It's a small floating pig with a flower on it," Fennel replied.

"Oh, okay," Ash said. Then, he heads east with Cheren.

A random guy suddenly appears with a gun, pointing it at Cheren and Ash.

"Give me your money, now!" the mugger yelled.

Ash gives the mugger a hard punch on the forehead, instantly knocking him out.

"Idiot," Ash said.

Noticing that something's floating on a truck, Cheren says, "Is that...? It is!"

Cheren rushes to the truck as Ash follows him, then he climbs on the truck to get on top of it.

"I found him!" Cheren said, grabbing Munna.

"So that's their pet, huh? It looks cute," Ash said.

"HELP!" two women screamed together.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble. I'll see what's going on while you give Fennel's pet to her," Cheren said.

"Okay," Ash said, taking Munna from Cheren before jumping off the truck with him.

As Ash heads south, Cheren goes north to track the screaming. After seven seconds, he sees two of his friends, Rosa and Yancy, running.

"Help, Cheren!" Yancy said, she and Rosa stop their tracks.

"What happened, guys?" Cheren asked.

"A group of thugs shot Hugh and Curtis! Please take them to the hospital!" Rosa replied. Hugh and Curtis are friends of Cheren's, too.

"Get them. I'll steal a vehicle with more room," Cheren said, and the girls nod their heads.

Moving further, he sees several vehicles in parking spots, but none of them aren't the ones Cheren was looking for. Suddenly, someone with a van drives past Cheren, and Cheren goes after it. Then, Cheren opens the door, threatening the driver with his fist. She gets out of the van fast and Cheren gets inside it to drive.

After Cheren drives a little, Rosa and Yancy shows up with a wounded Hugh and Curtis.

"Get in!" Cheren said, and they did. As Cheren drives to the hospital, Cheren asks, "How did you two wind up getting shot?"

"Thugs were harassing Rosa and Yancy... and we had to stop them..." Curtis replied, covering his wounds.

"Then they shot us like cowards..." Hugh said.

"I see," Cheren said.

Making it to the hospital, Cheren stops the van. Then, Rosa, Yancy, Curtis, and Hugh got out of it.

"Wait here, Cheren!" Rosa said, rushing inside the hospital with her friends.

Getting a call, Cheren picks up his cellphone, then he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you, Cheren?" Ash asked.

"Helping my friends. I'll meet you, Fennel, and Bianca in a few minutes, okay?"

"K," Ash said. Then, Ash hangs up as Rosa and Yancy joins Cheren back in the van.

"Find those thugs and waste them!" Yancy said.

"I'm on it," Cheren said, driving again as he goes north.

After a minute as Cheren drives east, Rosa sees the thugs talking to each other. She points at them and says, "That's them, Cheren!"

Holding his handgun, Cheren exits the car with Rosa and Yancy as the thugs run off. Then, Cheren shoots them a few times, killing the three of them as he recieves a wanted star level.

"I'm getting one too? Great," Cheren said.

"We'll see you later, Cheren!" Rosa said, heading to the hospital with Yancy on foot.

"Thanks a lot, Cheren!" Yancy said.

"No problem, Yancy!" Cheren said. Then, he gets back inside the car, driving to a pay 'n spray as cops with police vehicles show up. The chase lasts short as Cheren drives inside the pay 'n spray. Moments later, he reserves out of the place as the wanted level disappears. "Good."

After driving back to the spot where Bianca and Fennel was standing, Cheren exits the vehicle.

"Sorry I'm late," Cheren said.

"It's okay, Cheren," Fennel said, rubbing her Munna.

"By the way, Ash, I forgot to tell you this after I took care of business in Baltimore. I saw your grandmother inside the hideout and she said that she'll increase heavy security in other ones," Cheren reminded.

"That crazy ass bitch, man," Ash said.

"So, are there any hideouts south or east of Baltimore?" Cheren asked.

"Let me check and see," Ash replied, pulling his location list out of his pocket. Hmmm... Indianapolis, Indiana, Richmond, Virginia, Atlanta, Georgia, Jacksonville, Florida, Orlando, Florida, Chicago, Illinois, Omaha, Nebraska, Cincinnati, Ohio, St. Louis, Missouri, Fargo, North Dakota, and Manhattan, Kansas. The rest in North America are Vancouver, British Columbia, Edmonton, Alberta, Fort Collins, Colorado, Mexico City, Mexico, Norman, Oklahoma, Austin, Texas, and Dallas, Texas. I'll take care of the latter while you handle the rest. I'll try asking for our help if I can."

"If we wipe those hideouts out, that means we have fifteen left," Cheren said.

"Correct, Cheren," Ash said.

"One question, Ash. Did Burnet call you recently?" Cheren asked.

"I'm afraid not, Cheren," Ash replied.

"Damn, where is she...? I'm worried about her..." Cheren said.

Total kills: 117

Legit Kills: 4

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47

Total Money: $12,031.00

* * *

Total Kills: 44

Legit Kills: 4

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $947.00

* * *

Hideouts cleared: Seven of forty

* * *

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Cheren takes a walk around Castelia City with a clean tuxedo. He suddenly receives a call from Rosa and he answers it.

"Who's this?"

"Rosa, and I got good news. Curtis and Hugh are A-okay," Rosa replied.

"That's definitely good news," Cheren smiled.

"Yep. Well, that's that. Love you," Rosa said.

"Love you too, Rosa," Cheren said. Then, he hangs up as he sees a police car, fire truck, and ambulance parking near each other. "Hmm..."

~ Mission Eighteen: Short vacation in Canada ~ (Boss: Cheren)

"Fucking made it, man, finally," Ash said, arriving in Vancouver. Then, he notices fire many inches away. "Is that... fire...?"

He drives to the fire to see what was going on. There, he sees a couple of Canucks fans burning Boston Bruins shirts, being upset over their team's crushing loss against the Boston Bruins in the Stanley Cup finals a few years ago.

"Okay..." Ash said.

After a few minutes of driving, Ash stops the car, seeing two Rocket grunts talking to each other near a mall. Noticing a familiar face, which is Ash's, one of the grunts gasped.

"What's wrong, man?" the other grunt asked.

"It's the boss' grandson!" he replied, pointing at Ash.

The same grunts pulls out his radio to tell his comrades that Ash is here in Vancouver, but he didn't as Ash kills him and his friend with his handgun, making people around them run away.

"And stay dead!" Ash said, looking at the dead bodies as he drives away.

More minutes passed as Ash spots more grunts standing in a building.

"There!" Ash said.

One grunt sees Ash getting out of the car and he alerts his friends, telling them that Ash is here. With that, the grunts blasts their shots at him.

"Shit!" Ash cursed, jumping through the other side of the car to avoid the shots, equipping his Tech-9 to start a shootout.

Using his ability, he runs towards the grunts, killing them with a few shots as more with Body Armor show up. ash grabs one of the grunts, using him as a shield to fend off the rapid-growing grunts.

"Holy fuck!" Ash said.

One throws a grenade at Ash, but Ash grabs it and throws it back at the large group of grunts, killing them all as he drops the grunt he's holding on the ground. Then, he goes inside, suddenly getting attacked by someone holding a pipe on her hand.

"I'm Xena, and I'm gonna kill you and eat you for lunch!" Xena said, still attacking Ash with her weapon as Ash avoids her.

Ash shoots at her, but Xena dodges the bullets with impressive moves. Then, she moves closer to Ash, using the pipe to deflect the bullets.

"Fuck this!" Ash said, putting the Tech-9 in his pocket and equips his baseball bat, then he attempts to strike her with it, but failed as Xena blocks his hitting.

Ash kicks her legs, but Xena quickly kicks him back in the groin, making him groan as Xena smacks Ash's cheek with the pipe, knocking him down.

"How pathetic," Xena insulted, moving Ash's body to make him face her. Then, she sits on him. "Say goodnight, Ash."

Screaming, Ash grabs Xena as he gets up, carrying her towards a wall to damage her body. He moves to another one to do the same thing as Xena tries to make him stop with her pipe. He then drops her on the ground, grabbing his baseball bat as Xena recovers. Xena hits his left leg, but that didn't stop Ash as he retaliates with a strike on the forehead, making Xena bleed.

Xena recovers again, hitting Ash's stomach. Ash fights back as he attacks Xena's arms. Realizing that his health is low, Ash attacks fast, striking Xena's head as Xena's drips more blood. Ash delivers the final blow on Xena's throat, finally killing her.

"Fucking bitch..." Ash said, glaring at Xena as he slowly walks away.

* * *

After getting inside his car, Ash drives off, looking for a food stand where he can restore his health. Moments later, he did, then gets out of the car.

"Give me five hot dogs please," Ash said.

"Definitely, sir. You look fucked up," the person behind the stand said.

A minute later, Ash gives $10,00 to the man, grabbing the hotdogs off his hands to eat them.

Back to Cheren, he drives back to the ambulance and police car with the fire truck. Now he's immune to fire, which is useful.

"Next up, the police car," Cheren said.

~ Mission Nineteen: Terror in Edmonton ~ (Boss: Cheren)

A few hours later, Ash arrives in Edmonton and he continues driving. He finally stops after a minute, seeing three grunts threatened an innocent couple, a man and a woman, with Shotguns. Then, he drives up to the baddies, running them over as their bodies collide to a large sign saying, "Enjoy Edmonton!"

"Thank you, mister!" the woman said.

As the couple runs off, Ash goes to the grunts on foot, grabbing a Shotgun before getting back inside the car. Ash then drives off. One grunt grabs his radio out of his pocket, moving it closer to his lips and says, "He's... here..."

After his words, he drops the radio, then he dies.

"There he is!" a grunt said before Ash runs him over.

Killing the grunt costs Ash a wanted star level, but Ash don't care.

"Kill him!" another grunt yelled as Ash gets out of the car.

The grunt gets blasted by Ash, killing him as Ash kills more grunts coming at him. With this, he receives another star. He moves as he kills a grunt he sees, following a trail of them as he kills each off. The police shows up, but Ash takes care of them with his Tech-9. Then, he resumes killing more grunts.

He eventually reaches to a hideout where drone guns shot at him. He avoids them, using his AK-47 to destroy them as his wanted level increases to four. Then, he rushes inside the hideout, end more bad guys' lives as Ash goes upstairs. The police squads runs in the building.

In the next room, Ash sees more drone guns and grunts. Then, he uses his ability to kill them all at the same time, going crazy as he yells.

"STOP!" a police man said.

Ash turns around, shooting the police too before focusing on the remaining grunts. After that, he plants six C4s. In the final room, a man with machinery bombs and a detonator, Melrose, hops on his desk as Ash aims as his head.

"Shoot, and I'll kill you!" Melrose said.

"Such a pointless thing to do," Ash said.

"Why!? This is the best way to stop you!"

"Do you have a family?" Ash asked, although it wasn't necessary to ask Melrose that question.

"No, but thanks for asking!" Melrose replied.

"Freeze!" a police woman said as she and a lot of cops walk in with guns on their hands.

"Looks like we'll all die together!" Melrose said.

Pulling his device out, Ash says, "Not me."

Ash shoots Melrose in the leg, making Melrose press the button on the detonator as Ash vanishes to San Francisco, killing himself and the authorities.

"Done," Cheren said, parking the ambulance next to the same firetruck and police car he used earlier. He increased his health to the maximum after taking injured and sick people to the hospital with the ambulance, and before that, he maxed out his body armor health after helping the authorities wasting criminals doing serious crimes.

Anyway, he calls Ash. Then, he asks, "Any progress, man?"

"Yeah, man. I took care of Vancouver and Edmonton. You?"

"I just did things to increase my surviving skills," Cheren said.

"Nice," Ash said.

"I'm gonna rest a little before I move on. See ya," Cheren said.

"K," Ash said.

Total kills: 155

Legit Kills: 4

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Total Money: $12,877.00

* * *

Total Kills: 44

Legit Kills: 4

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $947.00

* * *

Hideouts cleared: Nine of forty

* * *

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~ Mission Twenty: Escape from alcatraz ~ (Boss: ?)

In a maximum security prison in New York, an angry woman named Burnet (from the Pokemon Dream Radar in Unova, as all of you should know) is doing push ups inside a room, glaring at the steel door. A few days after she, Cheren, and many others helped Ash kill Phoebe, Glacia, Drake, and their goons, she found herself laying half-naked in the hallway with a Silencer on her hand and a couple of dead guards, not knowing how she got here. After more guards saw near their friends, they threw her here. It's been a few weeks since this happened. Burnet constantly told the authority figures (and the warden) that she's innocent, but they didn't believe her. Plus, they physically and verbally abuse her almost everyday and feed her rotten food.

Anyway, a guard opens the door and Burnet stops exercising.

"What the fuck do you want?" Burnet asked rudely.

"I'm just here to do something different, that's all," the guard replied.

"Like what?" Burnet asked, folding her arms as she narrows her eyes.

"Raping you to death," he replied.

"You're getting on my last fucking nerves, you know that," Burnet said.

"And what are you gonna do about it, bitch!? We're strong and you're weak and there's no one that can help you get out of here!" the guard said.

The guard walks closer to Burnet. Then, Burnet kicks him in the balls, moving behind him to grab his neck, snapping it. After killing the grunt, Burnet grabs his handgun and walks out of her prison room for the first time.

"HEY!" another guard yelled.

Burnet shoots him twice in the throat, distracting some guards in the hallway. Then, the alarm goes off as Burnet picks up the dead guard's gun, earning two stars. Moving on, Burnet sees more guards, but she takes care of them with bullets as her fellow prisoners inside their room begin to scream and shout.

As Burnet goes downstairs to the third floor, seven guards appear, and Burnet kills them quick with head shots, advancing on as she grabs a Shotgun from one dead guard's hand. Someone suddenly drags Burnet to a room.

"Wait until they walk past this room," the woman said as she closes the door. Her name is Katharine.

"Okay," Burnet said, looking through the small portion of open space as she sees a dozen of guards walk past the door.

"I'm Katharine."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Burnet."

"Why are you here in prison, Burnet?" Katharine asked, and Burnet tells her why.

"I see. Wanna know why I'm here?"

"Why?"

"A week ago, a bitch named Daniela obviously framed me for putting coke inside her grandmother's daycare, after she and her grandmother saw some laying on the desk early in the morning and reported me to the police," Katharine replied.

"Why would she frame you like that?" Burnet asked.

"Because we hate each and it all started in preschool when we refused to share a sheet to paint," Katharine replied.

"Makes sense."

"I know, but lying to the cops and her grandmother and claiming that I did something I didn't do is the last straw and you know what that means, right?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. You want her dead," Burnet replied.

"Correct," Katharine said.

"One more question before I get the hell out of here. Does Daniela hide coke inside her grandmother's daycare?"

"Yep, and I never told anyone about it, except for you of course. She told me once she bought coke from two giant drug dealers, Mary and Karen, and half of their coworkers."

"Did you just say Mary and Karen? Those two are friends of mine," Burnet said.

"Huh. But anyway, I'm going with you," Katharine said.

"Then get this," Burnet gave Katharine one of the handguns.

"Thanks," Katharine said.

Burnet opens the door. Then, she and Katharine walk out of the room as they head north.

"There she is!" a guard yelled from the opposite direction.

"Shit, let's switch places. I'll take care of them," Burnet said.

After switching places as they continue on, Burnet fires her shots at the guards as they miss theirs.

"SWATS!" Katharine yelled.

"Switch back!" Burnet said.

As the girls move back to their places, Burnet gets a new ability. She can inflict more damage with any weapon she uses and her fists, bullets also can go through three targets.

Burnet activates it as Katharine fires bullets at the guards, then Burnet fires her Shotgun at the SWAT members, killing three of them as three more stars appear on top of her.

Burnet and Katharine kill more easily as they advance to the second floor, spotting more SWAT guys with Assault Rifles.

"HIDE"! Burnet yelled.

Doing as told, Katharine hides as Burnet blasts a few Shotgun bullets at the targets, avoiding their shots as she quickly grabs an Assault Rifle, using it to kill the rest. Her actions costed 50% of her health.

"Now let's get going!" Burnet said, turning her ability off.

Burnet and Katharine move ahead as the other prisoners cheer for them to escape. Then, Burnet grabs an aid kit off the wall before moving to the first floor. There, they see many SWAT members, guards, and the warden.

"Give it up, bitches!" the warden said.

"Here's a little present for you, asshole!" Burnet said. Then, she shoots at the warden's head, killing him.

Katharine and Burnet move back inside the stair room as the authority figures go after them.

"Stay behind me!" Burnet said.

Katharine goes behind Burnet as Burnet fires her Assault Rifle, screaming as Katharine helps her. After killing enough, Burnet re-activates her ability, going forward to murder the rest.

After the genocide as the stars disappeared, Burnet suggests, "Let's open one of the prisoners' room so she can free the rest. Then, we'll leave."

"K," Katharine said.

Many seconds later, Katharine and Burnet finally leaves the facility.

"I need to get home and change clothes," Burnet said.

"Me too. By the way, do you have a cellphone number?"

"Of course I do, Katharine," Burnet replied. She has another cellphone at home.

"Good. If I see Daniela, I'll call you."

"And I'll kill her, right," Burnet said.

After giving each other their cellphone numbers, the two go separate ways.

A few hours later, Burnet gets out of her house with new clothes. She still has the same weapons she collected.

"BURNET!" Cheren smiles, rushing to Burnet. Then, he gives her a hug.

"Cheren!" Burnet hugs back.

Breaking up the hug, Cheren asks, "Where the hell have you been? I called you a few times, but you never respond."

Burnet tells him everything.

"Damn, man. Who would do that to you? Do you know anyone that hates you?"

"Well, Bianca obviously hates me, but I don't think she did it," Burnet replied.

"Hmmm... Who could it be...?" Cheren said. Seconds later, he gasped. "No..."

"What, Cheren?" Burnet asked.

"I think Madame Boss set you up," Cheren replied.

"Madame Boss? Isn't she dead?"

"Sadly, no. Remember when we, Ash, and our friends fought her and her guys a few weeks ago? It seems as if Madame Boss picked one of us as targets besides Ash. You know, as an act of revenge and all that shit."

"Now it makes sense," Burnet said.

"And speaking of Ash, he's busy wiping Rocket hideouts around North America and so am I. They're everywhere around the globe. We cleared nine hideouts, which means we have thirty-one left."

"Ah. Say, mind if I help?"

"Of course, Burnet. Let me call Ash and tell him," Cheren replied. Then, he dials Ash's number.

Ash picks up his cellphone while dancing for his girls and says, "Hello?"

"Good news, Ash. Burnet's back and she will help us take care of the other hideouts," Cheren said.

"That's great! Where are you guys, anyway?"

"Asperita City."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Ash vanishes to Asperita City and Burnet smiles at Ash.

"Ash, darling. It's nice to see you again," Burnet said.

"Nice to see you too, Burnet," Ash said.

"Show her the list, Ash," Cheren said.

"K," Ash said, going under his pocket to pull out the list.

"One's in the Orange Islands? That place is one of my favorites," Burnet said.

"Wait, why haven't Ariana and Iris called me lately? They said that they'll take care of things there," Ash said.

"They could be in trouble, who knows," Cheren said.

"We need to get there fast," Ash said.

"First, let me borrow one of those special devices from Fennel."

In Striation City, the trio sees Fennel and Bianca making out.

"Hey, Fennel," Burnet said, distracting the two. Then, Bianca gives Burnet an angry look, spreading her arms so Fennel won't walk towards Burnet. "May I borrow your device?"

"Sure," Fennel replied. Then, she gives Burnet the device.

~ Mission Twenty-One: Red Island ~ (Boss: ?)

Arriving at the Orange Islands, the trio spots a grunt sitting on a bench.

"Hey, you!" Ash said.

Seeing Ash, the grunt runs off, sudddenly getting chased by Ash, Cheren, and Burnet. Some time later, they all reach to the hideout as Ash, Burnet, and Cheren pull out their guns, shooting at the ones on the rooftop and the rest below as the same grunt goes inside to tell the other grunts that Ash is here.

The trio runs inside, killing more grunts in body armor. Then, they turn their abilities on, slaughtering more evil lives until they reach a room with a normal-sized guy named Carlos and Iris and Ariana being captived.

As the main characters turn their abilities off, Carlos says, "You brought friends with you, Ash? That's not fair!"

"It's your fault for working with my grandma," Ash said.

They plant a few bullets at Carlos, killing him. Then, they untie Iris and Ariana.

"It's about fucking time!" Ariana said.

"Fucking bitch kept us in here for days!" Iris said.

"You mean Madame Boss?" Burnet asked.

"Yes," Iris replied.

"Minutes after we arrived in the Orange Islands, we saw her and her boyfriend, Christopher, making out near the sea. Then, we jumped her, but she gained the upper hand. Should have shot her ass," Ariana said.

"Next time, kill her. You guys had your chance and you blew it," Ash said.

"It's not their fault, Ash," Cheren said.

"I know, man. Just because two people are fighting against one that's old doesn't mean it's an automatic win. Anyway, I'm off to Fort Collins, Colorado."

"And I'll go to Richmond, Virginia," Cheren said.

"Cincinnati, Ohio for me," Burnet said.

"Aren't you gonna drop us home first, Ash?" Iris asked.

"Uh-huh," Ash said.

Total kills: 164

Legit Kills: 5

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Total Money: $12,877.00

* * *

Total Kills: 54

Legit Kills: 5

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $947.00

* * *

Total kills: 76

Legit kills: 2

Non-Weapons: $119.56

Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, Assault Rifle

Total Money: None

* * *

Hideouts cleared: Ten of forty

* * *

End of Chapter 11 (A/N: Notice that the main protagonists names start with an A (Ash), B (Burnet), and C (Cheren)? Yeah.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~ Mission Twenty-Two: Big red machine ~ (Boss: Ash and Cheren)

After a long drive, Burnet arrives in Cincinnati.

"Made it," Burnet said.

Burnet turns left, looking for a Rocket grunt or two in three directions. As she turns again, she sees a grunt snatching a baby off a woman.

"HELP!" the woman said as Burnet exits her car.

Burnet chases the grunt. Then, she punches the grunt's head, quickly grabs the baby off the grunt's hands as the grunt falls down. Burnet returns the baby to his mother.

"Oh, thank you, miss!" the woman said, getting her baby.

"No problem," Burnet said.

"These Rocket morons been acting wild lately. The police needs to wipe them all out," the woman said.

"They won't, because I'll take care of them."

"Really!? That's good! When are you getting started?"

"Now," Burnet replied, moving towards the dazed grunt, grabbing his rocket shirt as she picks him up.

"Good luck!" the woman said as Burnet throws the grunt inside the car.

"Thanks," Burnet said.

After getting in the car, Burnet drives away, pointing her handgun at the grunt as she threatens, "Tell me where the hideout is or die!"

"Okay, man! Keep going straight!" the grunt said.

A few minutes later, Burnet reaches to a beach and she says, "A beach!?"

"Drive right, keep going, and look left until you see a cave," the grunt said.

"Cave!? Okay..." Burnet said, turning right. Then, she sees a cave far away. A few grunts are standing near the inside.

"Get out!" Burnet ordered as she stops the car, and the grunt did.

As Burnet exits the car, the grunt shoves Burnet on the ground, then he runs to his comrades.

"You motherfucker..." Burnet said.

Burnet shoots the grunt, killing him as she run towards the others, killing them too with headshots as more come out of the cave.

"You're not Ash!" one of the grunts said, pulling his gun out.

"No shit, asshole!" Burnet said, shooting one grunt's head.

After cleaning house, Burnet goes inside as a few grunts behind drone guns fire at her. Burnet avoids the shots with an impress looking side flip, firing at the grunts controlling the dangerous things.

"Come at me!" a guy said, being far away from Burnet.

As Burnet moves on, the same guy, Bernie, throws at grenade a Burnet, but Burnet grabs it and throws it back at Bernie, shooting the grenade to make it explode, killing Bernie. Bernie was known for having a great arm to throw things, hence that Madame Boss hired him. However, his attempt to kill Burnet backfired.

"Useless boss fight," Burnet said, going under Bernie's pockets to steal money. She steals more on her way to the car. Then, she calls Cheren as she drives away from the beach. After Cheren answers his cellphone, Burnet says, "Cheren, baby. Tell Ash to cross Cincinnati off the list. Also, tell him that I'm going to Chicago."

"I will," Cheren said.

"Hold on, someone's on the other end of the phone," Burnet said. She switches over to the other caller, Katharine. "Found her yet, Katharine?"

"Yes, and she's talking to some woman with round glasses and another women with blue hair near Virbank City," Katharine replied.

"Daniela's busy with Mary and Karen, eh? I'm on my way," Burnet said. Then, she switches back to Cheren. "Never mind about Chicago. First, I gotta take care of business, then I'll head there."

"Alright," Cheren said.

"By the way, Cheren, what happened at Week 17 in football? Who got eliminated?"

"The Bears, Ravens, Dolphins, Cardinals, Squealers, and Cowgirls," Cheren replied.

"I knew the Cowgirls and Squealers won't make it to the playoffs! Fuck those disgrace of football teams! Well, that's that. I gotta go," Burnet said.

"Okay," Cheren said.

~ Mission Twenty-Three: Daniela ~ (Boss: Katharine)

Seeing Katharine, Burnet rushes to her and says, "Here I am, Katharine."

Turning around, Katharine says, "Good. Now follow me."

Burnet follows Katharine to the spot where Daniela's busy working with Karen and Mary.

"Hey, bitch!" Katharine yelled, distracting Daniela, Mary, and Karen.

"The shit!? How the fuck did you get out of prison!?" Daniela asked.

"Burnet helped me escape," Katharine replied, folding her arms.

"It's nice see you again, Burnet. Where have you been lately?"

"In the same prison with Katharine, Mary," Burnet said.

"So, can anyone explain what the fuck's going on here?" Karen asked.

Pointing at Daniela, Katharine replies, "That bitch lied to her grandmother and police by saying that I kept coke inside her grandmother's daycare. Bitch deserves to die!"

"No, you should die for being a stupid bitch!" Daniela said.

Daniela pulls out her guns, shoots as Katharine as Katharine avoids her shoots. Then, she snatches the bag of coke off Karen's hand and runs away with it.

"Hey, bitch, you're supposed to pay for our shit!" Karen said.

"She was our favorite customer. Now she's our target. Bitch made a mistake," Mary said, equipping her handgun.

"If someone takes our shit without paying us, they die," Karen said.

"She's getting away!" Katharine said as Daniela steals a car and drives away.

"Fuck!" Burnet cursed, running towards a car coming to her and the girls.

Burnet opens the door, then she throws the person out of it, going inside with Katharine, Mary, and Karen before driving off. As she reaches closer to Daniela, Daniela looks at the middle mirror in the car to see Burnet chasing her.

"That bitch!" Daniela said.

Continuing to drive, Daniela shoots at Burnet, but Burnet shoots back as Daniela suddenly focuses on the road. Burnet tries shooting out the tires, but Daniela dodges them.

Making it to her grandmother's daycare, Daniela shoots the tires, slowing Burnet down. Then, Daniela goes inside the daycare as the rest of the girls follow her on foot. Burnet kicks the door open, seeing Daniela holding one of the kids' at gunpoint as Daniela's grandmother looks in shock.

"Let the kid go!" Burnet said.

"Not until you bitches fuck off!" Daniela scowled.

"Can anyone explain what the hell's going on!?" Daniela's grandmother asked, and Katharine tells her everything. "B-But why, Daniela...?

"Because I couldn't find anywhere else to store it, grandma! Your place's useless because your friends come over almost everyday and look through stuff like they own the damn house!" Daniela replied. She don't have her own place to stay. She wastes her ton of money on coke and other drugs instead of using it to buy a house, stay at a hotel room, or rent an apartment room.

"Please save me!" the hostage cried.

"Shut the fuck up, you little shit!" Daniela yelled, shaking the hostage.

"Please don't hurt him, Daniela. We can work this out," Daniela's grandmother said.

The hostage suddenly strikes Daniela hard with his elbow, making her let him go as Burnet shoots Daniela's hand, dropping the gun off Daniela's hand. Then, she fires at Daniela's head, ending her life.

"She didn't deserve to die like this..." Daniela's grandmother said, dripping tears out of her eyes.

"Sorry, but that's how life goes. You obviously knew it when you were around our age," Burnet said as Mary and Karen carry Daniela's dead body out of the daycare.

"She's right, you know," Katharine said.

"Then... how am I supposed to explain this... to her parents...? They'll hate me..."

"No they won't. It's your granddaughter's fault for putting herself into this mess. Her parents shouldn't hate you for something you didn't do," Burnet said.

"I guess you're right..." Daniela's grandmother said.

"By the way, don't mention us to her parents. Say it was four men," Burnet said.

"That goes for you kids too," Katharine said, and Daniela's grandmother and the kids nod their heads.

Burnet and Katharine join Mary, Karen, and the deceased Daniela in the car and Burnet says, "I need to dispose this bitch's body quick."

"Thanks for taking care of the trash, Burnet," Katharine said.

"No prob," Burnet said.

"Here's $500," Katharine said, giving Burnet $500.

"Holy shit, this bitch has more money than before!" Mary said, robbing the dead Daniela.

"$10,000, I agree," Karen said.

After Burnet reaches to the docks, she yells, "go", and she and the girls jump out of the car as the car and Daniela sink inside.

"I'll call you if I need more help, Burnet," Katharine said.

"K," Burnet said as Katharine walks away.

"We'll leave too," Mary said. Then, she and Karen vanishes to Goldenrod City as Burnet vanishes to Cincinnati.

Total kills: 164

Legit Kills: 5

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Total Money: $12,877.00

* * *

Total Kills: 54

Legit Kills: 5

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle

Total Money: $947.00

* * *

Total kills: 92

Legit kills: 4

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, Assault Rifle

Total Money: $927.33

* * *

Hideouts cleared: Eleven of forty

* * *

End of Chapter 12 (A/N: By the way, I'll make Ash, Burnet, and Cheren appear together in some missions, including the final three missions where things turn extremely havoc (plus, there will be huge boss fights in those missions))


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~ Mission Twenty-Four: Rams or Spiders ~ (Boss: Ash and Burnet)

Cheren stomach growls and he stops the car, saying, "Fuck, I'm hungry."

He gets out of the car to go inside a store. Unbeknownst to Cheren, a Rocket grunt in an alley sees him.

"I'd like a piece of that trap," the grunt said.

As Cheren walks inside the store, he sees a Rams fan and a Spiders fan fighting each other.

"Don't mind them. Both of their teams in the city are rivals," the clerk behind the counter said.

"That makes sense," Cheren said, grabbing a bag of chips, then a candy bar, and finally, an ice cream bar. Then, he walks toward the clerk and lays the items on the counter.

"That'll be $4,87," the clerk said.

"Here's a five dollar bill," Cheren said, giving the clerk his money. Then, the clerk gives Cheren thirteen cents as he puts the item in a bag.

"Thank you, come again," the clerk said, watching Cheren leaving the store with the bag.

A few minutes later, Cheren disposes the bags and wrappers in the trash before heading back inside his car. As he did, the same grunt the alley points his gun at Cheren.

"Don't fight or you die!" the grunt said.

"Oh, boy..." Cheren rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you want? My money?"

"No, sex," the grunt replied.

"Why? Is it because of my looks?" Cheren asked.

"Yes," the grunt replied. "Go to my place. My friends will love you."

"That mean we're on our way to the hideout here," Cheren thought.

After a while, the grunt tells Cheren to stop driving as both make it to the hideout.

"We're here. Now get out and don't run away," the grunt said.

Both get out of the car as the other grunts give Cheren seductive looks, including female grunts.

"Can't wait until I rub his small man breasts with my hands," a male grunt said.

"I'd love to pound his ass with my hard strap-on, so he won't walk for a week!" a female grunt said as the rest lick their licks.

"I'm afraid that won't happen, bitch," Cheren thought again as he and the grunts go inside.

"We're not getting started yet, hun. Keep going," the same grunt said.

To the top room, a feminine looking man, Angel, and two female grunts are tickling each other with feathers as they stare at Cheren.

"My, oh my, an early birthday present. You guys shouldn't have," Angel said.

"Time to get fucked, fag," one female grunt said as the other pulls a strapon from under the desk.

"Let me take off my clothes first," Cheren said, moving towards the wall where he can have space.

Turning his ability on, he equips his SMG, making everybody gasp as Cheren blasts his bullets at them, killing almost everybody in the room, including Angel, as the rest run off to get their weapons downstairs.

"Help! The trap is shooting at us!" a grunt said.

Cheren follows the grunts, killing them too as more show up. Cheren takes care of them as he goes back to the first floor.

"Just I let you all know, a couple of guys were about to rape me at a young age, then I killed them!" Cheren reminded. He told the same story to Ash and Burnet while heading to Miami with Fennel and Bianca weeks ago.

After slaughtering them all, Cheren collects their money and ammo. Then, he grabs an AK-47 before leaving.

"Next up, Atlanta, Georgia," Cheren said.

~ Mission Twenty-Five: Dangerous region ~ (Boss: Ash and Cheren)

"Fucking Chicago... I wonder how fucking this will take..." Burnet said, driving through the south side of the city. Chicago's a big city, which means it'll take Burnet all day to find a Rocket hideout, unless something special happens.

A couple of Vice Lords suddenly block Burnet from driving, pissing her off.

"Yo, bitch, get your motherfucking ass out the car so we can rob your ass, bitch," one vice lord member said.

"You assholes ask for it!" Burnet said, driving in reserve as the gang member rush to her. Then, she drives forward, running the men over to get their friends attention.

"Kill that bitch!" one of them said.

"Ya fucks want a piece of me, huh!? Okay!" Burnet said, glaring at the gang members shooting at her.

Burnet gets out of the car, holding her Assault Rifle as she fires at the gang members. Burnet yells out more as she receives two stars.

"I don't give a fucking fuck about that fucking shit!" Burnet yelled with rage, continuing to kill more members after their arrival.

Two gang members shoot Burnet from behind. Burnet turns around and kills them, scaring innocent people despite wanting the gang members dead for years. The police show up, but Burnet murders to too as she earn two more stars. A Rocket grunt runs out of a club to head back to the hideout, raising Burnet's chances to find it.

After the grunt gets inside his car to drive off, Burnet goes inside hers to follow him. Cops with cars begin chasing her.

Looking at the cops while driving, Burnet says, "Wanna sacrifice your lives, huh!? Alright, then!"

Activating her ability, she fires her Shotgun at the cops as she focuses on the Rocket grunt, easily killing them.

"Why is that crazy bitch following me!? I hope she's not one of Ash's friends!" the grunt said.

Helicopters, FBI and SWAT team members with vehicles show up as Burnet earns another star. Burnet handles them too as a few jump out of the vehicles to save their own lives. Then, Burnet shoots to helicopter to make them collide towards buildings and other places, damaging them as Burnet's ability run out of juice. Plus, she receives one more star.

Finally arriving at the hideout, the grunt runs to his fellow members on foot and yells, "A crazy bitch is chasing me!"

The grunt runs inside the hideout as Burnet holds her handgun. Then, she kills the grunts standing outside the hideout before going inside it. She kills one with a headshot, then another one with a bullet in the throat as a grunt tackles her on the ground. Burnet recovers fast as she kills her too, shooting more as a grunt comes downstairs with grenades. The army and more authority figures are waiting for Burnet to come outside

The same grunt pulls one pin to throw the grenade at Burnet, but Burnet shoots it, exploding four bodies at one as blood splatters on her and everywhere else. Then, Burnet advances upstairs to see the remaining grunts and their admin, Sherri, charging at her with mêlée weapons

"One more time," Burnet said, turning her ability back on.

Burnet uses her Shotgun to kill them the easy way, but she didn't stop Sherri. The wounded Sherri hits Burnet with her steel bat, then she did again, knocking the Shotgun off Burnet's hand. Burnet blocks Sherri's swing, attacking Sherri back with a hard kick, snatching the steel bat of Sherri's hand. Then, Burnet bashes her head with it a few times. After Sherri's death, Burnet grabs her shotgun leaves the floor to go to the first time, only to see cops and others outside.

"Bye-bye, assholes!" Burnet cursed. Then, she vanishes back to New York for a little rest.

Total kills: 164

Legit Kills: 5

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Total Money: $12,877.00

* * *

Total Kills: 77

Legit Kills: 6

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Total Money: $971.33

* * *

Total kills: 137

Legit kills: 5

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Steel bat

Total Money: $927.33

* * *

Hideouts cleared: Thirteen of forty

* * *

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After her little rest, Burnet goes to Castelia City to hang around. She sees Katharine walking on the other sidewalk, waves at her and says, "Hi, Katharine."

"Hi, Burnet," Katharine waves back as she moves on.

Burnet suddenly hear noises in an alley and she goes there to see what was going on. A mugger threatens a woman to give all of her belongings inside her purse, so he can take care of his sick wife. Burnet sneaks closer to the guy and punches his head, blacking him out.

"Thanks, miss!" the woman said, giving Burnet $200. Then, she runs off as Burnet follows her out of the alley.

Seeing Amanita and Shauntal talking to each other, Burnet rushes over to them.

~ Mission Twenty-Six: Nerd mentality ~ (Boss: Shauntal and Amanita)

"Hi, guys, what's wrong?" Burnet asked.

"Fucking nerds constantly brag about us losing to them at a tournament game called "Dungeons and Dragons". It happened a week ago," Amanita replied.

"We wanna make them pay," Shauntal said.

"Where do they live?" Burnet asked.

"In a nice looking neighborhood outside the city. That neighborhood's the home of arrogant cocksuckers who think that they're better than anyone else," Shauntal replied.

"Huh. Hmmm... Instead of killing them, we can teach them a lesson involving animals and lizards and shit," Burnet said.

"The pet store!" Amanita and Shauntal said in unison.

"Yep, the pet store. All we need is a van, black clothes, and robber masks. Then, we steal the animals, avoid the cops, and finish our task," Burnet said.

"Shauntal and I will get them at home while you steal a van. After that, we meet back here," Amanita said.

"Okay," Burnet said.

The younger girls and Burnet split as Burnet heads north. Then, Burnet sees a van being parked many inches away from her. She goes to van, opens the door, and throws the driver out of it. Burnet punches a female passenger, damaging her legs too as Burnet mashes the gas pedal to drive.

Burnet earns a star, forcing herself to drive to a pay 'n spray. Once there, she goes inside to get the colors changed, then she leaves as the star disappears.

A few minutes later, Shauntal and Amanita returns to Burnet with the items.

"That was quick," Burnet said, getting inside the van with Amanita and Shauntal.

More minute later, the girls arrive at the pet shop with their new clothes. Then, they go through the back, opening the back door as Burnet pulls out her Assault Rifle, going inside the pet shop with Amanita and Shauntal as the people there gasp.

"Don't make me use this!" Burnet said as Amanita and Shauntal grabs two cages of snakes and put them in the van.

The employee behind the counter triggers an alarm to alert the cops, angering Burnet as she shoots him in the arm, making him scream in pain.

"I hurt my arm while I was playing football with my friends day ago. Now it's worse!" the employee said.

"Suck it up, bitch!" Burnet yelled as Shauntal and Amanita put more animals in the van. Then, she receives two stars.

Someone from behind hits Burnet on her knees, making her mad as Burnet recovers fast and shoots the guy, killing him.

"Don't fucking do that again!" Burnet said. Then, she sees to cops stopping their vehicles. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

The girl hurry inside the van, closing the door as Burnet jumps to the front and drives away from the place.

"Man, this is fun!" Shauntal exclaimed.

"I agree!" Amanita agreed, sticking her head out of the van, giving the cops the middle finger.

Making it to the same pay 'n spray, Burnet gets inside it and the garage door closes as the employees begin changing the color of the van. After giving them $300, Burnet heads to the snobby neighborhood as the cops drive away.

There, Amanita tells Burnet to keep driving and Burnet did. Several seconds later, Amanita points at a purple house and says, "There! That's their house!"

"Their cars aren't here, thank god!" Shauntal said.

Burnet stops the van before getting out of it. Then, she goes to the right side of the house, breaking the window with her right elbow to get it. She goes inside the kitchen, then runs to the living room to open the door.

"Let's begin this, shall we?" Burnet said.

A few minutes later, Burnet, Shauntal, and Amanita leave the house as they return to the van. Burnet reserves the van a little so she, Amanita, and Shauntal can wait for the men to come here. They did, and they scream as the driver puts the car on parking mode.

"No...! It cannot be...!" one said, rushing to his house. Then, he screams like a little girl.

"What's wrong, brother?" the one guy asked as he joins his brother. He screams too, albeit less girly.

"Their screaming... I love it!" Amanita said.

"Me too! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Shauntal said.

"Our work here is done. Now I can take this mask and these clothes off," Burnet said.

As Burnet drives back to the city street, Shauntal gives Burnet $300.00.

"Thank for all your help, Burnet," Shauntal said.

"You rule, Burnet," Amanita said.

Shauntal and Amanita exits the van as Burnet looks on.

~ Mission Twenty-Seven: Arson ~ (Boss: Cheren and Burnet)

"HOLY SHIT! I THOUGHT PEOPLE WERE BARBERQUEING!" Ash said, seeing fire downtown of Fort Collins.

Thinking that Team Rocket is responsible for the fire, Ash continues driving towards the building. Then, he spots several Rocket grunts throwing Molotov Cocktails.

"Stop this!" Ash said, holding his handgun as he leaves the car, shooting the grunts.

"ASH IS HERE, GUYS!" one of the grunts said, suddenly getting shot twice in the throat as the remaining grunts, plus their admin, Justin, arrive shortly. Justin is wearing heavy armor.

"I guess they don't have anywhere to hide!" Ash assumed, firing shots at the baddies as they fire back.

Justin run towards Ash, failing to tackle Ash on the ground as Ash pushes him to car, making his forehead bleed in the process as Ash uses his Tech-9 to kill all the grunts. Then, Justin gets up, picks Ash up, and throws him to the same car. As Ash tries to get up, Justin runs his knee towards Ash, damaging Ash's head badly. Justin moves back, then charges at Ash, but dodges Justin's attack, grabbing Justin's throat as Ash punches him.

"That hurt too, huh!?" Ash yelled, continuing the assault as firemen with firetrucks arrive to stop the fire.

Justin can't fight back since Ash is punching like crazy. He's begging for mercy, but Ash refuses to let him live as Ash carries him to the fire. Then, Ash throws Justin to the fire, burning him alive as Justin screams in terror.

"Done," Ash said, picking a few Molotov Cocktails from the dead grunts. Then, he leaves.

Total kills: 201

Legit Kills: 6

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Total Money: $12,877.00

Total Kills: 77

Legit Kills: 6

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Total Money: $971.33

Total kills: 138

Legit kills: 5

Non-Weapons: Robber mask, black clothes

Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Steel bat

Total Money: $1,127.33

Hideouts cleared: Fourteen of forty

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~ Mission Twenty-Eight: Choke city ~ (Boss: Burnet and Ash)

At night, Cheren makes it to Altanta, Georgia, smoking a cigarette. Speaking of the word Georgia, he sees the one from Unova and her girlfriend, Burgundy, arguing with each other and Cheren drives toward them.

"Why are you guys arguing?" Cheren said, ending the arguing.

"Because we're debating on what we should do next to chokelanta fans. We threatened a lot at a chokelanta party an hour ago, with guns," Burgundy said.

"I suggested that we should run over them," Georgia said.

"And I suggested that we should kidnap them and leave them in the middle of nowhere for weeks," Burgundy said.

"Why? Oh, wait. Now I know why. It's because of your name, Georgia," Cheren said.

"Correct!" Georgia said.

"You can legally change your name, you know," Cheren said.

"I know, man, but I want to tell chokelanta fans my fucking name. Then, I'll change it," Georgia said.

"Why do you hate Atlanta sports, Burgundy?" Cheren asked.

"Because of the fucking Braves, that's why. Between 1995 and 2005, sports broadcasters, anaylists, and more keep shoving that overrated piece of shit team down our fucking throats! "Oooh, they're America's team, you should respect them." America's team my fucking ass! They only won one fucking World Series title during that span and they're America's team!? What a fucking joke! They haven't done jack shit recently and all they do is choke, especially in 2011 when a real motherfucking team, the St. Louis Cardinals, earned the wild card spot at the last day of the regular season instead of them! They're the fucking Dallas Cowgirls of baseball for crying out loud! People over hype the shit out of them early in the season, but they fall at the end!"

"Damn, Burgundy, you're a white version of Karen and Mary when it comes to ranting about teams. But yeah, you're right about that overrated team. Fuck them," Cheren said.

"I admire Karen and Mary's rants over hated teams and teams that they hate," Burgundy said.

"Me too. And by the way, we hate other Georgia teams like that fucking hick team from the Special Education Conference, the Georgia Bulldogs. Fuck them too," Georgia said.

"Other than that, shit, what brings you here, Cheren?" Burgundy asked.

"I'm looking for a Rocket member or two so I can wipe them and their buddies out," Cheren replied.

"We saw a few hanging around near a tall ass building many blocks away. We called Ariana and Iris about them being here and they told that a friend of ours, you of course, will come here and take care of them," Burgundy said.

"Ah," Cheren said.

"Keep heading north until you see the building," Georgia said.

"Thanks for the help, guys," Cheren said. Then, he gives the girls $300 each.

Cheren goes back inside the car and drives away as Burgundy and Georgia resuming arguing.

Seeing the building, Cheren steps out of the car, equipping his AK-47 as he runs toward the grunts talking to each other. Then, he shoots them all as a grunt from the top floor of the building gasps.

"SOMEONE JUST KILLED OUR COMRADES OUTSIDE!" the grunt yelled, getting the other grunt and admin's attention.

Cheren goes inside the building, blasting at two grunts from the second floor. Then, he moves on, spotting more coming at him with their own weapons. He takes care of them too, advancing to the next floor.

"See if you can come up here and kill me!" the admin, Samantha, yelled.

As Cheren moves to the fourth floor, a group of grunts shoot at him and Cheren goes back to the third floor. Then, he pulls out of his grenades as he goes back to the fourth floor, throwing it far to make the grunt dodge it. The grenade explodes, killing half of them and wounding the rest.

Cheren moves forward to the grunt, killing them with his SMG. Then, he enters the fifth floor, killing each grunt in each floor he goes.

"Christ, how many floor are there?" Cheren said.

Cheren finally makes it to the 20th and final floor as Samantha attacks with a foreign weapon from behind.

"Stupid idiot. You forgot to turn around. Such a shame," Samantha said.

Cheren tries to get up, but Samantha continues to attack him with the same weapon, laughing at Cheren like a maniac as Cheren groans in pain. After a minute, Samantha stops, smiling at Cheren as she takes her shirt off.

"I forgot to mention this, but you look sexy, just like Ash. Too bad you're here instead of him, because I'll rape the shit out of him. Oh, fuck it. I'll rape you, then kill you," Samantha said.

Laying on top of Cheren, Samantha touches Cheren's lips with hers, moving her tongue around his as she closes her eyes, locking Cheren's arms with her hands. Cheren spits, his saliva goes down Samantha's throat. Then, he spits again and again, forcing Samantha to let go of Cheren as she begins choking. With that, Cheren pulls out his handgun, shooting Samantha in the chest. Samantha collapses as Cheren slowly get up and picks up his SMG.

"I hope we see each other again... in hell..." Samantha said. Then, she dies as Cheren uses his device to go back to the first floor.

~ Mission Twenty-Nine: Hot chases (Boss: Cheren and Ash)

In Indianapolis, Burnet, while driving, sees two grunts in a car driving west and she follows them.

"That was fucking quick," Burnet said.

After a while, the grunt driving parks his car next to the ones near the hideout, and he and his friend exit it. Burnet runs toward to the grunts on foot, shooting them with her handgun, distracting the other inside as they arm themselves with weapons. She then goes inside, shooting the rest while dodging their bullets.

Three people, Tamika, John, and Patricia, run outside as Burnet finishes the remaining grunts. Then, she goes back outside, only to see the admins drive away from her. Burnet shoots at them with her Assault Rifle, but she fails to stop or kill one of them.

"Fuck!" Burnet cursed, rushing to her own car, getting inside to get the engine started.

Burnet chases John first, firing shots at him as moves right, then left, then right, and so on as Burnet earns a star. Getting annoyed by this, Burnet activates her ability, using her Shotgun to easily damage John's car. A few shots later, the car explodes, killing John inside as Burnet u-turns.

"Two more..." Burnet said.

Patricia calls Madame Boss and after a few seconds, she says, "Boss."

"What is it, Patricia?" Madame Boss said.

"Some bitch with white hair just killed our men and women. Me, John, and Tamika are the only ones left," Patricia said.

"White hair? Probably one of Ash's friends. I don't know how the hell she escaped from that prison in New York, but whatever. Have you, Tamika, and John killed her yet?"

"No," Patricia replied, making Madame Boss mad.

"NO!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING, THEN!?"

"R-Running away from her," Patricia replied. Then, shots fire at her car as she looks the car mirror and sees Burnet chasing her. "Shit, it's her! She's gonna kill me!"

"Fight back, ya pussy!" Madame Boss yelled.

"I-I accidentally left my gun at the hideout, boss."

"Then go back there and get it! If you and your friends fails to kill her. I'll fire you idiots!" Madame Boss said. She suddenly hears an explosion in the background. "Hello!? Are you there!? Shit, the bitch died!"

"Bad news, boss. Samantha failed to respond my calls. I'm afraid she's dead," Christopher said.

"Goddamnit!" Madame Boss cursed, shaking her head as she swipes the lamp off the her desk, punching the desk with her other hand.

"They'll die, boss, I promise," Christopher said.

"They fucking better. This shit is getting ridiculous," Madame Boss said.

Back in Indianapolis, Burnet spots Tamika heading to the expressway and Burnet goes after her. Her ability runs out of juice and she says, "Fuck, I forgot to turn it off while I was looking for this bitch!"

Many cops with vehicles and helicopters show up as Burnet receives three stars. Burnet shoots at the cops with her Assault Rifle as Tamika uses hers to hit Burnet. Finally showing the cops down, Burnet turns back to Tamika, shooting the left part of the window to plant Tamika's head. After Tamika's death, Burnet drives off the road as she vanishes back to New York.

Total kills: 201

Legit Kills: 6

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Total Money: $12,877.00

* * *

Total Kills: 108

Legit Kills: 7

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Total Money: $371.33

* * *

Total kills: 158

Legit kills: 8

Non-Weapons: Robber mask, black clothes

Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Steel bat

Total Money: $1,127.33

* * *

Hideouts cleared: Sixteen of forty

* * *

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As Ash arrives in Norman, Oklahoma, he gets a call from his sexy bosses. Ash answers the cellphone and says, "Hello?"

"Meet us in Auburn, Alabama," Mary said.

"But I'm busy," Ash said.

"I said NOW," Mary said.

"Well, I can use my device to come back here, so..."

"Then get your hot ass over here," Karen said.

"Okay, okay," Ash said.

Minutes later, Burnet relaxes in her home, looking at the ceiling, daydreaming about a bunch of girls having sex with her. Suddenly, her cellphone rings and she answers it.

"Who the fuck is this?" Burnet asked.

"Yellow, a friend of Ash's. We need your help," Yellow replied.

"Why? What's the matter?" Burnet asked.

"I want you to protect me, Erika, Sabrina, and Burgh while we take a truck load of coke outside of Kalos."

"Why couldn't you ask Ash for help?"

"Because he's busy with our bosses," Yellow replied.

"I see," Burnet said.

"Where are you, by the way?"

"Asperita City," Burnet replied.

"I'll come over there and meet you. Don't go anywhere," Yellow said.

"I won't," Burnet said.

~ Mission Thirty: Hard transportation ~ (Boss: Yellow)

"Hi, Burnet," Burgh said as Erika and Sabrina waves at Burnet. They're standing near a big truck filled with coke and a motorcycle for Burnet.

"Hi," Burnet said.

"Let's get this shit started, shall we?" Yellow said.

Yellow, Burgh, Sabrina, and Erika go inside the truck as Burnet hops on the motorcycle to ride on it. Then, Burnet gasps, seeing a beautiful person walking past the truck. Her name is Brigette (Generation 6 version of her), a Hoennian.

"Fuck, she's sexy as fuck," Burnet said as Yellow drives north.

"Don't just stay there, Burnet! C'mon!" Burgh said.

"Sorry!" Burnet apologized, She follows the truck as she looks at Brigette's ass. "Nice ass, darling."

Burnet pays attention to the truck as Yellow turns left.

"Where the hell are we going!?" Burnet asked.

"Andorra!" Erika replied.

A couple of guys with several vehicles show up, knowing that there are drugs inside the truck. Then, they begin shooting at the truck, causing Burnet to shoot them. Sabrina helps Burnet by using a handgun, killing the guys one at time as Burnet earns a star.

"Go faster, Yellow! If we take took long, we probably won't make it!" Burnet said.

"Okay!" Yellow said.

As Yellow drives faster, more men with guns appear as Burnet and Sabrina kill the ones earlier. Then, Burnet turns her ability on, using her Shotgun to easily kill the thieves, earning two more stars. Sabrina climbs on top of the truck and Erika takes her spot to shoot the baddies.

"I better not waste most of my energy if things don't get out of hand," Burnet said. She turns her ability off as cops show up.

"Fucking stay out of this!" Sabrina yelled, shooting at the cops.

Erika kills one cop with a single headshot and his vehicle runs over innocent civilians. Then, she kills another one as one attempts to knock Burnet off her motorcycle. Burnet makes a deadly response with a shotgun blast, killing the cop.

"Look up ahead!" Burgh said, pointing at several helicopters flying high.

"Fuck!" Burnet cursed.

Burnet equips her Assault Rifle, shooting at the helicopters as Erika and Sabrina handle the remaining targets on the road. Three helicopters explode as the pilot from one of them jumps off where he barely lands on the truck, almost killing himself. Then, Sabrina pushes him off the truck, leading him to his death.

Burnet fires her bullets at the pilot from the last helicopter, ending his life as the helicopters collides down. The gunman tries to take control of it, but it was too late as the helicopter crashes to a building, killing him. With that, Burnet gets five stars.

"This is it!" Burnet said.

Many cops with cars, motorcycles, and helicopters appear. Burnet activates her ability again, shooting like crazy as she yells like a maniac.

"Here, Burnet!" Burgh said, giving Burnet plenty of ammo for her Assault Rifle.

"Thanks, Burgh!" Burnet said.

Erika and Sabrina turns their attention to the helicopters, blasting at them with their Mac-10s, successfully exploding them all as Burnet slaughters the ones she's shooting at.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT A CHAIN REACTION THAT WAS!" Yellow said. That was the first time she saw many vehicles explode at once.

"You can thank my broken ability for that!" Burnet said.

Burnet's wanted level stars disappears and Erika says, "We did it! We fucking did it!"

"Thanks for helping us take care of the trash, Burnet!" Burgh said.

"No problem!" Burnet said.

"Don't leave yet, Burnet! Other morons might show up, who knows!" Sabrina said.

Many minutes later, the group make it to Andorra, and they see a guy, an international customer of Mary and Karen, standing on the road.

"Finally!" the customer said as the gang get out of their vehicles. Then, Yellow opens the back of the truck to show him the drugs. "Here's five million dollars."

"Thanks, man," Yellow said as she receives a giant bag of money from the customer.

"I better find someone who can buy a bag of coke," the customer said, closing the truck. Then, he goes inside the truck and drives off.

"See you guys, later. I'm going back to Kalos," Burnet said, hopping back on her motorcycle.

"K. Take care," Yellow said.

~ Mission Thirty-One: Hot date ~ (Boss: ?)

Seeing Brigette, Burnet drives to her to get her attention and Brigette smiles.

"Hi, sexy," Burnet said, joining Brigette on the bench.

"Hi," Brigette blushed, dragging herself closer to Burnet.

"I'm Burnet from Unova. You?"

"Brigette, a Hoennian," Brigette replied.

"Brigette..." Burnet said, touching Brigette's shoulder, using the other hand to caress through her leg. "Beautiful name."

Brigette giggles. "Oh, Burnet, stop. I'm blushing hard," Brigette teased.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"For several months. A couple of goons, Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe, were causing havoc, hence why I left. Before I left, my sister, Lanette, told me that her old boyfriend used to work for them and wind up dead," Brigette replied.

"Huh. Oh, and about Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe, they're dead," Burnet said.

"Dead!? They're dead!? Oh, thank god!" Brigette said. "Who killed them?"

"Ash, and he's a friend of mine. He's also a former employee of them and they almost killed him several times," Burnet said.

"Tell him I said thanks. Now I don't have to call Lanette almost every hour a day and see if she's okay. By the way, do you have any plan later on?"

"Well, I was planning on going back to Unova to help Ash and another friend of mine clear Team Rocket hideouts, but I can skip that for now," Burnet said.

"Good! We can go out on a date. I don't care where we go," Brigette said.

"Sounds awesome. Let's ride!" Burnet said.

Burnet and Brigette hops on the motorcycle. Then, Burnet drives it as Brigette holds Burnet with her arms, causing them to blush again.

"You feel so warm, Burnet," Brigette said.

"Why thank you, Brigette," Burnet said.

Making it to Lumiose City, the girls hear a man screaming for help and Burnet follows the screams to see what was going on.

"HELP!" a battered man said. His name is Clemont.

"We can help you, my friend. Tell us what's wrong," Brigette said.

"Okay. A group of thugs kidnapped my sister, Bonnie, and they say if I don't give them a million dollars, which I don't have, at the end of the day, she'll die," Clemont said.

"Care to tell us why she got kidnapped?" Burnet asked.

"Yeah, sure," Clemont replied. "Bonnie invited them to my place and I told her to get them out of there, but she refused. Then, I dialed the police's number and two of the thugs beat me up. Bonnie told them to stop, but the rest dragged her outside to their car and that's where the threat begins. Such a shame. Sadly, the police and everybody else didn't believe me."

"Where are they?" Burnet asked.

"I don't know, but I saw them driving left of my house, which is a few blocks away from my right," Clemont replied.

"Camera right?" Brigette asked.

"Uh-huh," Clemont said.

"Then we'll drive to that direction and see if we can find them," Burnet said.

"GOOD LUCK!" Clemont said as Burnet and Brigette hop on the motorcycle. Then, Burnet controls it.

A few minutes later, Brigette points at two men standing close to a building and says, "Look, Burnet!"

Burnet stops the motorcycle as she looks at the men, stepping off the motorcycle as she and Brigette walk closer to the men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but is there a Bonnie in that building?" Burnet asked.

"We don't know what you're talking about, miss," one of them said.

Pulling out her handgun, Burnet says, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, motherfucker!"

Burnet shoots the guy on the leg, making him scream as Brigette kicks the other guy in the balls, making him squeal like a girl.

"She's in there!" he said.

"That's all we want to know," Burnet said.

Burnet kills the two guys with a few shots. Then, she and Brigette rush inside the building, seeing the rest of the guys point their weapons at her while one holds Bonnie hostage. Bonnie's wearing prostitute clothes.

"Shoot any of us, and the bitch dies!"

"Her dying here won't happen"! Burnet said.

Burnet fires a bullet at the guy holding Bonnie, killing him as Burnet shoots a few more turning around, getting shot at as Bonnie hides under the table. Then, she kills the rest with her Assault Rifle.

"They're all dead! You can come out of there now!" Burnet said as Brigette comes closer to her.

"I'll make you feel better, sexy," Brigette said, pressing Burnet's body with hers.

Grabbing Burnet's ass, Brigette touches Burnet's lips with hers, restoring Burnet's health as Burnet slaps her ass.

"Who the fuck are you two?" Bonnie asked as Brigette and Burnet break their kiss.

"I'm Burnet and this is Brigette. Now let's get the hell out of here and go back to your brother," Burnet replied.

"Clemont told you guys that I was here!? What a fucking asshole! I can take care of my fucking self!" Bonnie said.

"Does armed men kidnapping you means you can look out for yourself?" Brigette asked.

"Look, bitches. Tell him to stop treating me like a fucking kid. This wouldn't happen if he didn't start shit back at his house," Bonnie said, ignoring Brigette's question.

Burnet sighs, rolling her eyes. "Let's leave now. We can't stay here longer. We'll drop you off at Clemont's place."

"No fucking way, jose! I'm looking for my own fucking place and stay there. I'm sick of his bullshit," Bonnie said.

"Fine then," Burnet said.

As Burnet and Brigette leave the building, Bonnie follows them and says, "Wait, guys. Take me there so I can get my shit."

"Whatever," Brigette said.

* * *

Near Clemont's place, Bonnie gets off the motorcycle as Clemont walks towards her. Then, he gives Bonnie a hug and says, "Thank god you're alive, Bonnie!"

Shoving Clemont off her, Bonnie yells, "Get the fuck off me, fag! I'm getting my personal shit because you won't see me again!"

"That means you're moving out, right?" Clemont asked.

"Of course, retard!" Bonnie replied.

Bonnie goes inside Clemont's house as Clemont turns his attention to the older girls.

"I promised my parents to take good care of Bonnie before they died of their injuries after a fatal car accident, and look how that turned out. She keeps getting herself into trouble and I get my ass kicked and get shot almost every step of the way. And no, I'm not treating her like a child. I just want her to stay safe," Clemont said.

"Keep trying, Clemont. She'll eventually understand" Burnet said.

"She's right, Clemont. Don't give up on her and your parents' promise," Brigette said.

"Thanks, guys," Clemont smiled a little as Bonnie joins the three outside.

"Bye, queer-bait," Bonnie said, giving Clemont the middle-finger as she walks away.

* * *

After a few minutes, Burnet drives to the same spot where she first saw Brigette and Brigette asked, "May I hang around with you a lot?"

"Sure, Brigette," Burnet replied as she and Brigette steps off the motorcycle, looking at one another.

"I love you, Burnet," Brigette said.

"I love you too, Brigette," Burnet said.

The girls kiss again as Burnet vanishes Brigette and herself to Unova.

Total kills: 201

Legit Kills: 6

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Total Money: $12,877.00

Total Kills: 108

Legit Kills: 7

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Total Money: $371.33

Total kills: 196

Legit kills: 8

Non-Weapons: Robber mask, black clothes

Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Steel bat

Total Money: $1,127.33

Hideouts cleared: Sixteen of forty

End of Chapter 16 (A/N: so yeah, BurnetxBrigette is one of my new favorite pairings and them being together will continue through the rest of the story, including the final three missions)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~ Mission Thirty-Two: BCSECSPN ~ (Boss: Mary and Karen)

"Yo, guys!" Ash said, driving towards Mary and Karen as they turn around, smiling at Ash.

"Ash, baby! You finally arrived!" Mary exclaimed.

"We knew you would drive all the way from Norman to Auburn, Ash," Karen said.

"So, what are we planning on doing here?" Ash asked.

"Harassing the rednecks here with extreme prejudice!" Karen replied.

"Their fucking bullshit team, the Auburn Tigers, LOST to the Florida State Seminoles a few days ago, and we're so  
godfuckingdamn HAPPY, including everyone else that can't stand the fucking SEC!" Mary said.

"The SEC's a good conference and all, but fuck them and fuck ESPN for shoving them hard on our motherfucking  
throats! Thank god that fucking shit is over and thank god that Florida State saved college football!" Karen said.

"Don't you guys think the selection committee, also known as ESPN, will allow three or four SEC in the playoffs next  
season?" Ash asked as Mary and Karen join him in the car.

"If they go back to their love affair with the SEC, then yes," Karen replied as Ash continues driving.

"Imagine if they make a 8-team playoff format, put eight SEC teams in the top ten, and winds up with all of them at  
the postseason. That would make every true sports fan like us go to their headquarters and MURDER all of them," Mary said.

"Sports will die immediately if that happens. It almost did when ESPN allowed Alabama to play in that bullshit  
National Championship game against LSU. What a fucked up season that was. Poor Oklahoma State, getting snubbed despite playing better teams," Karen said.

"I've read about it and it made it sick to my stomach," Ash said. "But anyway, how's your favorite team doing?"

"WE MOTHERFUCKING LOST TO MOTHERFUCKING SANTA FUCKING CLARA IN OUR OWN FUCKING TURF! SUCH FUCKING BULLSHIT THAT WAS!" Mary yelled with rage. "But hey, at least we beat them in women's basketball at the same night. Still, it's bullshit."

"Santa Clara had no fucking business winning that game because they fucking suck and they won't get anywhere for the next thousand years! And yes, our players fucking fell asleep a little in the 2nd half, but still," Karen said.

"And that three pointer they had at that end... Who the fuck do they think they are!? The Miami (c)Heat in that  
rigged NBA finals game last year!? Fuck Santa Clara and fuck Gonfaga too for letting the refs help them crush our team! Thank god Gonfaga fucking lost to Portland and we're happy that we knock them off the rankings on the women's side. That'll shut their gay ass fans up," Mary said.

"We better beat both of them at our next games. If that don't happen, then whatever. Fuck them, fuck Drake for  
messing our RPI resume on purpose by losing against shitty teams, and fuck South Carolina for kicking our asses in Hawaii and ending our nine-game winning streak! They better win the rest of the way among with us," Karen said. Then, she sees a few Auburn fans, points at them, and says, "Auburn fans alert!"

"Act like you're about to run over those freaks, Ash," Mary suggested.

"K," Ash said, driving towards the Auburn fans, making them jump to avoid getting hit as Ash stops the car.

"HAHA! FOOLED YA, BITCHES!" Mary taunted as Karen laughs hard.

"I got a better idea," Ash said as he equips his AK-47, driving straight to downtown.

There, Ash fires randomly, scaring the civilians, forcing them to run away as Karen and Mary laughs, earning a star.

"Florida State rules, motherfuckers!" Mary said, throwing a grenade at a few people as it hits one's legs. They all  
dodge it as it explodes.

"Yeah, baby!" Karen exclaimed as Ash continues shooting at random, receiving another star as he drives around the  
city.

Karen and Mary join Ash with their own guns, nearly hitting some civilians, injuring a few as Ash earns his third  
star. After a while, Ash drives to a pay 'n spray to lose the cops.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Mary suggested.

"Okay," Ash said.

In the woods, Ash, Mary, and Karen sees a load of KKK members, leader of the KKK, and a burning cross. The KKK are having a meeting on how they should cause havoc on non-SEC opponents next season when the opponents are facing Auburn, including non-SEC teams from the south.

"Look behind!" the leader said, making his army turn around.

"Three against a million rednecks, here we come!" Karen said.

"Any last words, hicks!?" Mary asked as she, Karen, and Ash arm themselves with their weapons.

"You japs, along with other minorities, are pathetic," the leader replied.

"That's it? You sad, sad thing," Mary said.

"Take this!" Ash yelled, shooting the leader, killing him as Karen and Mary blasts their bullets at the rest.

"Don't let any of these hillbillies escape!" Karen said.

The remaining KKK members all run away since they don't have weapons. One tries to sneak attack Ash, but Mary kills him with a few bullets on the head. Karen successfully stops a few KKK members from escaping. With one left, Ash and the girls rush to him. Then, they shoot him at the same time.

A minute after the shooting, Mary says, "Thanks for your help, Ash. We gotta go."

"See ya later, stud," Karen said. Then, she kisses Ash on the lips, blushing as Mary slaps Ash's ass hard. After  
that stuff, Karen and Mary vanishes to Goldenrod City.

~ Mission Thirty-Three: Save the animals ~

Cheren wakes up after a short slumber in the car, rubbing his eyes. "I think I'm almost there..." Cheren said.

A few hours later, Cheren makes it to Jacksonville. Some time later in downtown, someone named Michael blocks Cheren from driving and says, "HELP ME!"

"Get in and tell me what's wrong," Cheren said.

As Michael goes inside the car, he replies, "I've heard that Team Rocket thugs are planning to kill the animals at  
the zoo! You gotta help me!"

"I will, man. I'm here to stop Team Rocket anyway," Cheren said.

"You're such a good person! By the way, keep driving straight until you see the zoo," Micheal said.

"K," Cheren said. "So, did you tell anyone else about Team Rocket's scheme?"

"I did, but sadly, no one believe me, even my close friends and the police didn't believe me."

"Why?" Cheren asked.

"Because they think I'm paranoid and delusional. Months ago, I saw an alien ship hovering down my house and told  
everybody else about it. Then a few days later, at a party, I yelled "help" after seeing a man choking a woman while raping her, but it turned out that they were having fun. I won't mention other shit, though," Michael said.

"At least you're right about Team Rocket because they scatter around the world committing random crimes. A few  
friends and I stopped them in sixteen places and we have twenty-four left," Cheren said.

"I hope you guys kill them all. Animals live in most places, you know, and I'm an animal lover," Michael said.

"Not to worry, man. We will," Cheren said.

Reaching to their destination, Cheren and Michael exit the car, heading towards the gate to block it.

"Oh, god, it's you again. Get lost," a security guard said.

"NO! Michael refused, distracting people.

"He's telling the truth, man. Rocket goons are coming here," Cheren said.

"If you and your girly friend don't leave here in five seconds, I'll call the cops," the security guard warned.

"There they are!" Cheren said, pointing at four guards getting out of a car. Then, he shoots them, killing them all  
as other citizens run away.

"You see!? They are wearing shirts saying "TEAM ROCKET RULES"!" Michael said.

"You were right all along, Michael. I'm sorry for doubting you," the security guard said .

"It's okay, dude," Michael said as more grunts arrive.

"Shit, there's more!" Cheren cursed.

One grunt kills the security guard as before Cheren ends his life. Michael starts to panic as more show up. He can't  
anywhere to hide besides the trash can and he hates going in there. Also, he's unable to climb anything.

"Hide!" Cheren said, turning his ability on.

"I hate trash!" Michael said.

"Do it, or you'll die!" Cheren said.

"Okay, man!" Michael said.

Michael hides in the trash as Cheren uses his AK-47 to annihilate the grunts, getting closer to them to end this  
quick. Now he switches to his SMG as the co-leader, Thomas, and three grunts with body armor appear. Instead of using his SMG, he uses his swords to get rid of them.

"I-Is it over...?" Michael asked.

"Uh-huh," Cheren said.

"Oh, good!" Michael said, getting out of the trash can. Then, he pulls out $1,000 to give it to Cheren. "Here, man.  
Thanks for saving the animals."

"No problem, man," Cheren said, putting the money in his pocket, heading to his car to leave Jacksonville.

"Take care, man!" Michael said.

"You too," Cheren said. Then, he drives away as Michael waves good-bye.

Total kills: 212

Legit Kills: 6

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Total Money: $12,877.00

* * *

Total Kills: 139

Legit Kills: 8

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Total Money: $1, 371.33

* * *

Total kills: 196

Legit kills: 8

Non-Weapons: Robber mask, black clothes

Weapons: Handgun, Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Steel bat

Total Money: $1,127.33

* * *

Hideouts cleared: Seventeen of forty

* * *

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After completing mini-missions where Ash maximizes his health and body armor health and gains immunity to fire, he  
sees a grunt heading south, which triggers the mission.

~ Mission Thirty-Four: Quiet ~ (Boss: Burnet and Cheren)

Ash goes inside his car, turning the engine on as he follows the grunt. Then, he stops as the grunt hops on his  
motorcycle and drive off. Ash continues following him as he turns the music station on.

"Country!? Hell fucking no! Rap? Irrelevant. Rock? Irrelevant too. R & B? Nah. Soul? I'm okay with it," Ash said. He  
suddenly crashes to another person's car, making her mad.

"Watch it, moron!" she said.

"Fuck you, bitch! I hope you die!" Ash scowled, throwing the middle finger at her as he continues driving.

A few minutes later, the grunt stops his vehicle near a hideout. Then, Ash did his before exiting it, rushing to the  
grunt, grabbing him on the throat as the grunt's about the unlock the door.

"What's in there?" Ash asked.

"Many surveillance cameras... a shit load of drone guns... and suicidal grunts..." the grunt replied.

"I see," Ash said. Then, he snaps the grunt's neck, killing him, dragging him behind the hideout to take his rocket  
uniform off to wear it. Then, he takes the keys and goes back to the front, using them to go inside.

"Goddamn..." Ash thought as he closes the door with his foot, seeing several grunts with grenades on their hands,  
five drone guns, and a surveillance camera.

Ash ignores them as he goes to the next room, seeing more on his way upstairs. There, two lesbian grunts are making out and Ash accidentally bumps into a grunt heading downstairs.

"Sorry, man," Ash said.

"Wait," the grunt said, stopping Ash. "You look familiar."

"And?" Ash said rudely, and he resumes moving forward.

In a big room, Ash sees many drone guns, three surveillance camera, and grunts walking in random directions. Ash  
hurries to the stairs where he sees two grunts talking too each other in the room.

"REALLY?" the grunt on the left said.

"Yeah, man. Our boss and Christopher got their freak on a few hours ago," the grunt on the right said.

"Wow. Imagine if they get married. Ash would be Christopher's step grandfather and Christopher looks awfully younger than Ash."

"How old is Ash?"

"Probably somewhere around the mid-20s. I could be right, I'm not sure. What's Christopher's age again?"

"Twenty. And yeah, I've heard stuff where someone is older than their stepparent or stepgrandparent."

"Oh, boy," Ash thought, rolling his eyes as he moves on.

Upstairs, Ash reaches to the last room, seeing a lone guy, Darius, sitting on his chair.

"You need something?"

Removing the hat off his head and pulling out his handgun, Ash replies, "I'm here to kill you and annihilate your  
army, that's what I need."

"Clever that you came all the way here with a perfect disguise, Ash. I'll give you props for that," Darius said.

"Thanks, but enough talking. Time to die!" Ash said.

Darius ducks as Ash shoots at him, flipping the table as he arms himself with an AK-47. Ash locks the door so the  
grunts won't get in and blow him up to smithereens. Then, he avoids Darius' shots as Ash fires back, hitting Darius hands as Darius yells, rushing closer to Darius to finish him off as the entire grunt roster in Norman run to the door.

After Darius' death, Ash pushes the heavy book shelf to block the door as a grunt shoots it to break in. Then, Ash  
plants his C4s inches from the shelf, moving in a southwestern direction to dodge the shoots, holding another C4 on his left hand and his device on the right.

A grunt blows the door and book shelf a grenade, him and the rest gasp as Ash smirks at them.

"BURN!" Ash said.

Ash throws the C4 at the grunts, holds his detonator, and uses it as he vanishes, killing the grunts.

~ Mission Thirty-Five: Two girls and a mission ~ (Boss: Ash and Cheren)

"We made it, sweetie," Burnet said, arriving in St. Louis as she's getting her pussy licked by Brigette.

Ending her licking, Brigette says, "Oh, good! What do they wear again?"

"A black hat, black clothes, and words on their clothes involving Team Rocket," Burnet replied, pulling her pants up  
to fasten it.

"Oh, okay!" Brigette said.

Heading into downtown, Brigette sees two grunts poking at a lady's head and says, "Look on your right, Burnet!"

Burnet turns her face right. "That was fucking quick. Thanks, sexy."

"You're welcome, love," Brigette said.

Burnet runs over one of the grunts, scaring the other as the victims runs off while saying the words "Thank you".

"Stop or I'll fucking shoot you!" Burnet threatened, pointing her grunt at the grunt.

"Get in!" Brigette ordered, and the grunt did as Brigette moves to the back.

Giving Brigette her handgun, Burnet asks, "Where's the hideout, punk!? Answer or Brigette will shoot you!"

"Twenty blocks from Busch Stadium. You two will see a grunt standing there," the grunt replied.

"Alright, then. And by the way, DON'T, I repeat, DON'T do anything stupid," Burnet said.

Close to Busch Stadium, Burnet kills the grunt by running him over, getting out of the car as Burnet forces the  
grunt to open the door. He did, and Brigette holds his neck as she goes with him to start a shootout. Burnet joins in as she equips her Assault Rifle, using it to kill the remaining grunts as Brigette kills the grunt she was holding.

"INTRUDER!" someone yelled behind a big door. He opens it and Burnet and Brigette. His name is Gene and he's fat as hell (650 pounds). Also, he wears a giant armor and a protective mask on his face.

"Fuck, you're fat as fuck!" Brigette said.

"None of you aren't Ash! Where is he!? Is he scared?!"

"No, he's busy wiping other hideouts," Burnet replied.

"If only one of you were him, he'll die easy. But... I won't mind taking care of you bitches," Gene said.

"Split!" Burnet said.

Brigette runs past Gene as Burnet uses her steel bat to strike Gene's knees. Gene swats Burnet hard, making her  
collide on the wall. Then, Gene turns around to go after Brigette as Brigette shoots his head, which have no effect.

"Damn, it's no use!" Brigette cursed.

Burnet recover, then she runs behind Gene, climbing on his as Gene's getting ready to attack Brigette. Burnet  
attacks him with the same weapon, lowering his health.

"Find something like the bat I'm holding and attack his head!" Burnet said.

"Okay!" Brigette said.

Brigette goes inside the closet as Gene grabs Burnet and throws her towards another wall. Then, he pulls Brigette  
out of the closet as Brigette grabs a crowbar, squeezing Brigette's body as Brigette tries to free herself with the crowbar. Burnet gets on top of Gene again, turning her ability on as she attacks him again, giving him more damage as he let of Brigette.

"Fuck, that shit hurt..." Brigette said.

Gene runs to a wall, slamming himself to knock Burnet off him. Then, Brigette levels up on Gene, using the sharp  
part of the pipe to damage his head. Gene attempts to crush Brigette by falling on his back, but he fails to do so as  
Brigette rolls off him.

With him down, Brigette and Burnet assault him with their weapons, decreasing his health, yelling out loud as Gene  
begs them to stop. After twenty seconds, Brigette and Burnet, and Gene dies of head trauma.

"There," Burnet said.

"Man, that wasn't easily at all," Brigette said.

"You tell me. That fat motherfucker's acting like a bitch for wearing armor and shit. Had to attack his head to  
mêlée weapons, which is sad," Burnet said.

"It better not happen again in Manhattan, Kansas," Brigette said. Burnet told Brigette where they were heading for their  
trip.

"Or in Omaha and Fargo," Burnet said.

Total kills: 253

Legit Kills: 7

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Total Money: $12,577.00

* * *

Total Kills: 139

Legit Kills: 8

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Total Money: $1, 371.33

* * *

Total kills: 105

Legit kills: 9

Non-Weapons: Robber mask, black clothes

Weapons: Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Steel bat

Total Money: $1,127.33

* * *

Hideouts cleared: Ninteen of forty

* * *

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~ Mission Thirty-Six: Golden Knight ~ (Boss: Ash and Burnet)

"Manhattan, Omaha, then Fargo? Gotcha. Oh, and if Ash wipes Austin, Dallas, and Mexico City off the list, while I  
take care of Orlando, which I'm at, and you handling the three cities I've mentioned, we'll have fourteen left," Cheren said. He's talking to Burnet on his cellphone.

"That means we're halfway done!" Burnet said. "By the way, I got a special someone with me. She's from Hoenn.

"You're finally getting some pussy, huh? Congratulations. What's the lucky girl's name?"

"Brigette," Brigette replied for Burnet.

"Ah, Brigette. Can't wait to you," Cheren said.

"I can't wait to meet you and Ash, too. My Burnet told me all about you and Ash," Brigette said.

"She did, huh?" Cheren said. Then, he sees a few grunts standing near a big building. "We'll talk later, Brigette. I  
got some work to do."

"Good luck," Brigette said.

As Cheren hangs his cellphone up, someone pops out of nowhere, scaring Cheren.

"Shit, man! Don't fucking do that again!" Cheren said.

"Sorry, my friend," he apologized. His name is William. "Take me to my place. I wanna show you something."

"So you're telling a guy you don't know, a stranger, to take him to his place and show something? Have you done this before?"

"Yes, but it didn't work. Yesterday, one lady tried to rape me at gun point, but I ran out of her car," William  
replied.

"Okay... So, what are you planning on showing me?"

"I can't tell you until we reach my place," William replied.

"Then it's a waste of time. Get the fuck out of my way or I'll shoot you," Cheren said.

"Please, man! It'll be good, trust me!" William begged.

Cheren sighs. "Alright... Get in..."

"Oh, you're the best!" William exclaimed as he joined Cheren in the car.

"Tell me where to go," Cheren said.

After a few minute, Cheren makes it to William's place and Cheren and William step out of the car. William rushes to  
his door to open it. Cheren pulls out his handgun and hides it behind his back in case something goes wrong.

Inside William's place, Cheren sees a golden knight holding a large sword and shield in his living room and William  
says, "This is it, man. This is the masterpiece I wanted to show you?"

"That's it? What the fuck does it do?"

"Take bullets and such. I was going to use it to fight against crime. I want someone to test it out for me and see  
if I can make it thicker."

"I'll wear it," Cheren said.

"Oh, cool! Let me get my uncle's gun, so I can use it more. I promised to give it back to him tomorrow."

"Skip that. Take me back to the spot where we first met," Cheren said.

"Why?" William asked.

"Because I need to take care of business. You can watch and see how your creation goes," Cheren said.

"Okay," William said.

Cheren, now wearing the golden knight, gets out of the car and rushes to the same grunts as Michael follows him.

"The hell...?" one of the grunts said.

Cheren slices one's head off, then stabs the other's throat, killing him too.

"Whoa, awesome!" William exclaimed.

"Dig under one of their pockets to get a key, then open the door!" Cheren said.

Doing as told, William goes under one grunt's pocket and grabs a key. Then, he uses it to unlock the door and Cheren runs inside, distracting the grunts with body armor and co-leader, Ben, who was busy partying.

"Party's over!" Cheren said.

Cheren attacks several grunts with his sword, using the shield to block the grunts' gunfire as Ben runs off like a  
pussy, killing more grunts with a single swing. Two remain. Cheren smacks one hard with the shield, flying the grunt towards a wall; his head bounces on the wall hard, which knocks him out. Then, Cheren uses the shield to cut the last grunt's throat, draining the blood out of his body as he falls down.

"One ran upstairs, dude," William reminded.

"K," Cheren said.

Cheren and William go upstairs while Ben awaits. Ben starts shooting at Cheren with his Assault Rifle, but it didn't  
work as Cheren runs towards Ben. After getting closer, Cheren stabs Ben's head and Ben dies.

"You killing those dudes was pretty bad ass, man," William said.

"Thanks for the compliment," Cheren said, taking the golden knight off and gives it to William. Then, he collects  
Ben's Assault Rifle.

"Now I can use this baby to stop bad guys. I owe you big, man," William said. He gives Cheren $1,500.

Cheren and William go downstairs where get see a living grunt pointing his weapon at the two with an angry look on his face. Cheren quickly reacts as he shoots the grunt, ending his life.

As Cheren and William leave the place, William asked, "Care to drop me off at home?"

"You can keep the car," Cheren replied.

"Really? Thanks! My old car's at the car shop. It's been there for a few weeks," William said.

William leaves Cheren behind as Cheren gets a call. He answers it and says, "Hello?"

"Cheren, baby. I need your help," Suzy said, hiding behind a trash can.

"Is that gunfire I'm hearing!? Where are you!?" Cheren asked.

"Twenty blocks from the spot where we met," Suzy replied.

"I'll on my way! said.

~ Mission Thirty-Seven: Bad shootout ~ (Boss: Suzy)

"Suzy!" Cheren said, joining Suzy as the baddies keep firing near her. Suzy's holding a pipe with blood and a gun  
"What the fuck happened?"

"I kept telling an asshole of a customer to give me money for sex. Then, he starts beating me up in front of his  
friends. Next, I grabbed a pipe and attacked him with it, then I ran off after I almost got shot at. Outside, one of  
them shows up and I attacked him too and grabbed a gun he was going to use. That's how it all started."

"I see. Try not to hang around with a group of dudes next time, okay? Things get worse like that," Cheren said.

"Okay," Cheren said.

Turning his ability on, Cheren equips his Assault Rifle, firing at it the baddies to take their lives away.

"Cheren, behind you!" Suzy said as she saw more coming.

Turning around, Cheren fires again, killing the new targets too. Then, Cheren sees more with guns and he takes care of them as all.

"Goddamn, I wasn't expecting their friends to show up!" Cheren said.

"My customer told me he's friends with many people before this happened," Suzy said.

"Must be popular during his high school days or something," Cheren assumed.

"Look out!" Suzy screamed as she pushed Cheren to dodge a Rocket missile.

"Fuck, this is getting ridiculous," Cheren cursed. Then, he kills the other targets coming after him and Suzy. More  
suddenly show up, and Cheren and Suzy fights them off.

"Remember when you told me that you had a device where you can teleport to places you already visited? Use that!" Suzy said.

"We can't just leave without killing these fucks! They'll obviously end innocent lives if we let them live," Cheren said.

"Damn, you're right. And where the fuck is the police!?"

"Your customer's buddies probably killed them, I don't know," Cheren replied.

"After this shit, I'm moving somewhere else," Suzy said.

"You can go to Asperita City and borrow my house, while I do busy stuff," Cheren said.

"Thanks, baby, you're the best. Let me get my shit out of my hotel room first before we get there," Suzy said.

After killing the wave of goon, the two wait for another group to come. Then twenty seconds later, Cheren said,  
"That's it, I guess."

"Good," Suzy said.

* * *

After leaving Suzy inside his house, Cheren calls Burnet. After she answers her cellphone, Cheren asks, "Have you  
and Brigette made it to Manhattan yet?"

"No, not yet," Burnet replied.

"Once you guys go there, come to Asperita City to get me. That way, we can wipe Manhattan's hideout quicker," Cheren said.

"Good idea, Cheren," Burnet said.

* * *

Some time later, Burnet and Brigette teleports to Asperita City. Then, they see Cheren standing near his house and  
he smiles.

"It's about time," Cheren said.

"So you do look like a chick. Burnet told me that you look like one and I thought she was joking," Brigette said.

"Nice to meet you, Brigette," Cheren said, shaking Brigette's hand with his. Then, he stops. "So, you and Burnet did  
anything yet?"

"We kissed a few times and I licked her pussy. Boy, her pussy was so delicious," Brigette replied as Burnet put her  
arm on Brigette's shoulder.

"That's nice. Anyway, let's take care of business in Manhattan, shall we?" Cheren said.

Total kills: 253

Legit Kills: 7

Non-Weapons: Location List

Weapons: Baseball Bat, Machete, Handgun, C4s, Tech-9, AK-47, Shotgun

Total Money: $12,577.00

* * *

Total Kills: 181

Legit Kills: 9

Non-Weapons: None

Weapons: Handgun, SMG, C4s, Swords (x2), Grenade, Sniper Rifle, AK-47

Total Money: $2,871.33

* * *

Total kills: 105

Legit kills: 9

Non-Weapons: Robber mask, black clothes

Weapons: Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Steel bat

Total Money: $1,127.33

* * *

Hideouts cleared: Twenty of forty

* * *

End of Chapter 19


End file.
